They'll get there in the end!
by Miss Hanmyo
Summary: Kai develops feelings for mariah....but she loves ray....or does she? after the russian tournement!what if a certain evil grandfather and ray find out?...tyson&hilary,kenny&taylor(oc) for a while :P kai&mariah&ray R&R WARNING! MAY CONTAIN BUSTA!
1. short introduction!

Authors note: This takes place after the battle against the demolition boys. Mariah and Kai get a little frisky!  
  
Everyone was packing up ready to leave Germany. Ray was planning on returning with the white tigers, max was going to America with his mum and the all-starz . So it was just Tyson, Kai ,Kenny, Mr Dickenson and Tyson's father going back home. The team buses were all lined up outside the bey stadium.  
  
Li was supporting ray, and Gary carried all their luggage to the back, then all the beybladers stood outside to say their farewells, but not goodbyes. Max was hugging everyone like as if he was gonna die 


	2. leaving we'll miss you!

Author's note: The 1st chapter was so short I made up for it with this one...plz remember romance and love takes time, otherwise I would've made Mariah into a hooker, and made Kai drunk to get it done the easy way!!!!...but I didn't so be patient they'll get REAL close later I promise!!!! *********************************************************************  
  
About everyone was packed up and ready to leave, the buses for each of the teams were parked outside the stadium ready and waiting to take everyone back...except the majestics they were too good to take regular transport, so instead there was, a huge limo to take Enrique, and a very stylish looking blimp for Oliver, a jet for Johnny and a chariot for his holiness Robert. "I've beaten everyone here, and STILL I have to ride this mangy BUS!" Tyson whined. But he soon got over it as soon as he saw his grandpa with hotdogs.  
  
Lee was now getting un patient Ray was heavier than he looked, so how did Mariah handle it with ease..! "Hey were's Mariah?" Lee said looking around. Rays eyes widened 'were could she be?' he thought to himself. All the different members of the teams were now all huddled up except Kai of coarse how was leaning on a wall at a safe distance, and the demolition boys totally ignored all the other teams. Sometimes Tala would exchange glances with Tyson.  
  
Max's mum, Judy then approached them. "Well done Bladebreakers, I can see we'll have to get more data on you!" Emily snorted. ".enough Emily" Judy sighed, "we should be heading off now Maxi!" "Sure mom!!!" Max then ran off in all directions for his second helping of hugs! He even managed to get Kai, and he was definitely not pleased!!! "We can't leave yet!!!!...I still didn't get my good bye kiss from Mariah!" Michael grinned. "That's a good point!" Enrique grinned devilishly. Then the male members from the all-stars and majestics..even the demolition boys began walking extremely slowly, so they could at least get a quick glance at the pink haired beauty. Ray was staring daggers at all the blushing guys expecting Mariah, but he knew better 'Mariah's not the type to ever give them the time of day' Lee thought.  
  
Then everyone's prayers were answered as Mariah approached, but she looked different slightly troubled yet extremely worried, her hair in stead of in a high ponytail with the cat-like ears was instead, and long braided plat with her ribbon tied at the bottom, kind of like swan wings. Kai looked at her through the bus window 'wonder what's the matter with her???...hmph! Like as if I care' he grumbled to himself.  
  
"Its about time Mariah!!! What took so long, and don't even tell me it was to change your hair" lee yelled as she came nearer. "Don't be so hard on her Lee, she's here now." Ray reasoned. Mariah was facing the rest of the white tiger team, with the addition of Ray, she was about to say something when she was interrupted by two very handsome guys (Enrique and Michael)  
  
"Hey Mariah everyone's leaving now so I came for my goodbye kiss" Michael said confidently. "NOT NOW!!" Mariah hissed. "Lee I have to talk to you." Lee stared at her for a moment, part of him new what she was going to say. He nodded and gently moved Ray off him and put him on Kevin for support.Kevin collapsed, due to Ray's weight and Kevin's weakness.  
  
All the buses/limos/blimps/jets and limos had left, all except the white tigers and Bladebreakers. Mariah and Lee were still talking at a distance so no one could hear and Tyson was throwing up in the beystadium toilets because he ate too many hotdogs!!! Lee and Mariah finally returned to white tiger team+Ray. "You guys..Mariah's not coming back with us." Lee said sounding disappointed. Ray was gob smacked, he way finally returning home to be with his friends and family, but more importantly her, he had always loved her since they were kids, and being away from her was hard, all he could say to her was.."why?" "my cousin Taylor she lives on her own since her parents died, she's the same age as me, but she's all alone..I have to be there for her, until im sure she's over it. Imp not sure what she might do.I.I can't risk it, please understand!!! "Sure Mariah...we understand" Kevin smiled at her. "Promise you'll come back...right?" Gary said. " Of coarse I will" tears began to form in Mariah's eyes, she was so happy that they understood and hugged Kevin then Gary, when she got to lee she hugged him closely, she always knew that he had a thing for her, and with the whole ray and now her leaving thing, he had been so understanding. "I email you everyday..except Saturdays you know how I always sleep thought that day day" she laughed. A tiny tear ran down lees face and he turned away. "Keep in touch" he smiled trying to keep a straight face. Then she got to Ray he hadn't taken his eye off her since she came over. He too began too cry, she stood in front off him face-to-face either one of them not daring to blink. She then lunged forward towards him holding him tightly, he also was holding her close to him, she slowly whispered into is ear.. "Ill always is with you my dear white tiger." His heart almost leapt out of his chest. While they were talking, Mariah assured lee that she would get there safely. The white tigers+Ray drove off, leaving there friend behind. 


	3. she's arrived

Authers note: thanx for review my story, the more reviews I get the more enthusiastic I am, in countinuing it!!!!! Well mariahs just left and she's going to be with her cousin, but who's taking her there???? **********************************  
  
Tyson was STILL throwing up in the bathroom. "ugh..anyone ever noticed that when you throw-up theres carrot in in????" Tyson said while sticking his head down the toilet. "we'll ive just seen tysons entire meal." Dizzi droaned. "you eat too much!"  
  
finally the team were ready and set to return to their home town in japan, the team(Tyson,kai and Kenny) were growing inpatient. "hey mr. Dickenson, whats the deal? Why haven't we left yet??" Tyson moaned. " theres still someone left to come yet!" he replied. ".yeah who?" " calm-down kiddo!!! She'll be here soon." His granpa laughed. "SHE?????" they all yelled at the same time. And just at that moment, a pink haired beauty walked in with a smile to kill. " Mariah!!"! Your coming with us?!" Tyson said, looking very shocked. " whats the matter aren't I good enough to travel with the great Tyson, and the bladebreakers!!!" Mariah said sarcastically. " NO,NO, we just weren't expecting you." Kenny reasoned. " hmph..whatever." she sighed as sat at the far end of the bus in a corner. About 2 rows in front of her kai was sitting, he watched her until she sat down until she looked back at him, then he just gave her a look of disgust then turned away. ' who does that jerk think he is?!' she thought to herself.  
  
They FINALLY arrived at the airport with half an hour to spare before their plane left. 


	4. stronger than Galux?

Authors note: Im so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in eons!!! So im doing a two for one chapter, it was my birthday and I was mitching school coz I got a kitten called ryoko!!!! But im BACK!!!!!!!AND FEELIN, GOOD!!!  
  
****************************************** Due to Tyson's complaining they all sat down for lunch as soon as they each got there plain tickets. Tyson snacked on hotdogs and fries and what was called an ultra shake, which was a jug with a straw coming out! Kenny, Mariah and Kai just had a can each and all split a plate of fries between them. "EW!!!...watching Tyson makes you feel sorry for those hotdogs, they didn't stand a chance!" she said, looking rather ill. "HEY! I am just preparing myself for the 18-hour flight!! Last time there was only peanuts, and BOY were those bad." Tyson explained. "Hey yo Kenny, am I next to you on the flight or what???" "Well I'm on number 12," Kenny confirmed. "Ah sweet! I'm number 11!!!" Tyson replied. "Oh!...that's a point! I'm number 17, so who would I be sitting next to?" Mariah asked. Then Kai turned to her. "Oh great I'm next to the blading mood swing!" Kai stated as he turned his head away from her and held up his ticket towards her to reveal his number.18. Then Mr Dickenson approached them. "You all should be heading to your seats now." "Alright Mr. d." Tyson said while picking up his bags and headed off with the others following. On the way to the plane, Kenny tried to make conversation with Mariah. "So Mariah, what's your cousin like?" "Well, she's pretty and she blades, but she's not as pretty as me, and I'm a MUCH better blader!" she said, sounding somewhat smug, this caught Kai's attention. "Hmph! Me and Dranzer could beet your cousin as easily as we could beat you!" he said closing his eyes with a small grin. " !!!!!....OH YEAH!!!! WELL THEN PROVE IT!!!" she yelled. "Why???? My Dranzer could eat that kitten for breakfast." He replied making her angrier, but this time instead of screaming, she calmed down then began laughing, this really confused Kai. "ha,ha,HA!!!...you and that pigeon Dranzer couldn't beat an egg!!!...you could only beat me with black Dranzer.remember." "Grrrrrrr.." Kai responded. "Well, if you think you could beat me, then when I reach my cousin, unless your scared, I know how 'chicken' you boys can be." She smirked. Kai gave her an 'as if' look so she continued. "Then I'll show you real power, and I don't mean Galux! I have something better." "Whaddo you mean." Tyson asked. "You'll see..OH! BUT YOU CANT TELL LEE!!!" "Um.why???" Kenny questioned. Mariah didn't answer to this because they were at the plain. 


	5. LOVE BITE!

They all sat in their seats Tyson and Kenny were about 3 rows in front off Mariah and Kai. Behind them was an old couple, the old man looked dead, so it most likely he was asleep, and the old woman was staring right a Kai then she gave him a big smile through her 3 teeth, and then winked at him. Kai thought he might vomit and quickly sat down beside the window and Mariah just giggled. "I guess you pull ALL the ladies!!!!" she burst out laughing. Kai just sighed and turned away the look out the window. The plane was just about to take off; they had made it just in time. They didn't exactly talk, every now and again, they would look at each other, but other than that. It was if someone had put a brick wall between them. Kai didn't really care because he was used to the silence, but Mariah wasn't she was used to talking to her brothers the white tigers and she could talk to ray for hours on end. 'Maybe I should borrow Dizzy from Kenny, she'll talk to me!' she thought to her self.  
  
**********5 hours later**********  
  
It was already 22:45 and everyone was asleep except Mariah and Tyson, the plane quilts were itchy, and Kai wasn't even using his and he managed to sleep..with his arms crossed. And Tyson kept rushing to the bathroom, because he ate the peanuts!!! Eventually Mariah became so frustrated she threw her crappy quilt on the floor. She then looked at Kai. emotionless Kai. 'Hey he looks cute when he's not got his nose up at you!...wait did I just think that.I REALLY need more sleep!!!!' she thought. Then she noticed Kais scarf, it looks snug. hey he wouldn't miss it!!! So she slowly and gently untied it and used it as a blanket. "Hmmmmnn...it feels like silk, but it's actually cotton!!!!....on know.it reads 99% polyester!" she sniggered an fell asleep.  
  
**********Mariah's dream***********  
  
She was sitting in beautiful garden and the moonlight seemed to be greeting her by bathing the garden and there were loads of fountains spraying bubbling water, and Mariah was wearing a white cotton gown, which felt like silk, and she was walking across the garden. And there was a swing the size of a bench, and on the bench was the most hunky, spunky, sexiest bloke on the planet, and Mariah definitely liked him so she sat beside the figure (close) she then scooted up closer to him, and in return he did the same and he was now very close to his neck and smelled, he smelled perfect like an open meadow.minus the cow crap, and all those icky smells.he was just fresh. She then spoke the word "Busta" and wondered what he tasted like. He didn't seem to mind, his black hair blew in the wind. (A.N: CAN U GUESS WHO IT IS???? BUSTA RYMES!)  
  
*********in real life*************  
  
then plane knocked Mariah and she fell on his shoulder and she could smell him and then muttered what sounded like 'punster' and her head was now nested in his neck.her mouth slowly opened and her mouth began to suck on his neck, she then began to wake up..and gave herself a heart-attack as she had a close up of Kai's neck, she didn't know what to do so she 'messily' tied up his scarf around his neck and quickly turned away and pretended to go asleep, but she was really panicking. "I just gave Kai a LOVEBITE!" She mentally screamed. Not knowing that someone had seen the whole thing after a 50th visit to the bathroom. 


	6. just when you thought it couldnt get any...

AUTHERS NOTE: Is everyone dead???? Do you like my story.yay or nay???? Oh well..a recap.Mariah was dreaming and gave Kai a love bite! This chapter is very..urm.unusual.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Say Mariah, I didn't know you had a thing for Kai!" Tyson squealed. This woke Kai up. "Tyson why aren't you asleep like usual?....you ate the peanuts didn't you!" "Hey you ate them too." Tyson replied. 'Phew good job Tyson's stupid! Has he forgotten already?' Mariah questioned to herself. "Hey Kai you'll never guess what Mariah does in her sleep!......" Tyson began, but he was cut off by Mariah, who had picked him up by the collar and hurled him across the plane, making him fall in the toilets. "HEY!!!...oh wait thanks, I'm gonna throw up.again!!!!" Tyson yelled repeating the course of throwing up. "What was he talking about??? What did you do in your sleep?" Kai said trying to get comfy again. "Oh, I, um..drool.lots..and.I.drool???" Mariah said, I a nervous way. "Hmph!...great! The female Tyson." He replied as he fell asleep. About an hour after Tyson fell asleep, and after what happened, Mariah was afraid to when suddenly. "URK!!!! ...I KNEW I shouldn't have had that one peanut!!!!" she said with her hand on her mouth running to the toilet. The old woman behind Kai had been waiting for that peanut to take affect, and as soon as it had, she got up and started to stroke Kai's hair. 'hhhhhmmmmmm..what it feels like to touch a young man!' she thought, until she got carried away and stroked too hard, waking Kai up. He woke to find boney hands with tight mushy skin began to feel his muscles. He quickly got up just as Mariah came back. "Hey! What are you doing you SICK woman!" Mariah screamed, both her and Kai were surprised by this. "Little girl, go have some more peanuts, this is between him.and me." She said looking at Kai making kissy faces. Making Kai feel incredibly ill, so he immediately ran off in the direction of the toilets. By now, everyone who was asleep weren't anymore, and the airhostess arrived due to complaints of noise. Mariah explained what this sick woman was trying to do and she was made to exchange seats, her husband the old man had witness the whole thing and just mumbled. "She does this every summer!"  
  
Mariah then noticed that Kai was taking quite a while. She almost felt sorry for him, so she headed off to the toilet. She imagined that he was feeling pretty embarrassed so she tried to ease him. "Kai???...you okay???" Mariah heard a 'damn.that sick witch?' "Eh??? ...fine! I came to see if you're alright is all, but if you think that I'm a sick witch well then.." But she was interrupted by the sound of Kai unlocking the door. So she opened it to see Kai starring at his reflection, rubbing his neck, he then turned to her looking angry. "CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT ROTTING CORPSE GAVE ME A LOVE BITE!!!?" "HUH??? ...um.yea...right..what a sicko!" she phanted sounding releaved that she was off the hook. "hhhmmm.lets go back and sit down.we have along time to go till the plane lands.and I don't think its safe if either of us sleeps!...so.we could play go-fish!" she suggested, trying to lighten the mood, but she knew he would give her a snorty remark and turn her down. "No..hmm..maybe in a few more minutes when I'm not so tense." He replied, giving her a calm look. Mariah was happy about this, but she didn't want him to know that so she just nodded and walked back to her seat. Kai watched her walk away.. "..thank you"  
  
Authors note: Well I decided to keep going!!! Even though Lil bre was the only one who reviewed it!!!!!(thanks) Am I the only one who's not on holiday????.....OH YEAH!!!! All those who gave ANYA-MAN a bad review are NOT welcome here!!!! Her storys are funny... HAMTARO SHOULD DIE!!!!!! .im done ill update soon if anybody cares! 


	7. who's Darticuno?

Authors note: This reveals a bit-beast I sorta made up.like the beginning of the name! Pay attention!!!! Dranzers about to make a new friend..or enemy????  
  
p.s sorry 4 my MAJOR moodswing in my last review!!!! I deleted 3 future chapters!!!....but ill write em again!!!!!  
  
******************************  
  
Kai eventually joined Mariah. "Oh your too late I gave the cards to that little boy in front who couldn't sleep. "Hmmmn..sure" Kai said looking around to see if his predator woman was still hunting him. After he was sure she was no longer around, he relaxed. "you okay???" "hmmmm.well that was bracing!" "yeah well, ive banned myself from sleeping, so you can if you want and ill keep a look out for the old fossil!" she said jokingly. Kai gave her a knock-it-off look and she understood. There was a familiar silence between them again, but surprisingly kai was the one who broke it. "just a few more hours till we land..should I be preparing myself for this 'great power' who isn't Galux?" he said aloud. This definitely got her attention, and a smile started to form on her face.and he could tell she was thinking hard about something. Then she finally spoke. "wanna see?" "see what??" " my other bit-beast" "you have another one!" "yup!!!...galux was given to me from my mother, and my other one was given to me by my father!...so wanna see???" ".sure." Mariah then reached under her collar, and pulled out a large diamond pennant, she then opened it up to reveal a bit. She took it out and took a deep breathe. Her bit beasts were all she had of her real parents before they died. Galux was an easy way to become a part of the white tigers but, she never had a reason to use or show anyone the one that her father gave her. Not even the white tigers or ray.so why was she showing Kai???" But she shrugged it off and held out her hand with the bit on it to show Kai. Kai looked in amazement as a blue bird which had a few similarities to Dranzer on it.  
  
It was a very beautiful bird with a beak similar to a parrots, its feathers stretched far and its chest was a snowy white which flowed like Mariah's hair. It looked like it had diamonds engraved on various parts, and it had sharp red eyes.  
  
"its called Darticuno" she informed him. (A.N: have you guessed??? I ripped it off from pokemons Articuno!!!) " so can I be expecting a rematch???" she smiled. "in return kai also flashed a quick smile, just as it was announced that the plane was about to land. Ill be looking forward to it!!! 


	8. Would you miss me?

Authors note: this one is not as funny as luv bite/old woman..slight flirtiness included, but they are still pretty new to each other.... SO DON'T RUSH EM!!!!...AND REMEMBER 'REAL LOVE TAKES TIME NOT ALCOHOL' I thought if id written it in capitals you'd listen!  
  
***************************************************** The plane took 20minutes to land, and during that time Kenny had just woken up to the sound of the air hostess 'trying' to wake Tyson but to no avail. But Kai and Mariah had actually been talking the whole time about,  
  
'Why Dranzer was the better Bit-beast' and  
  
'Why Galux and Darticuno could roast that chicken!'  
  
But secretly they both enjoyed each others company, well Mariah did. In a way Kai reminded her of Ray, they both had their really chatty times, and they both had their awkward silence times. It was problebly about midnight and Tyson stumbled about a bit while passers by sniggered at this drunk looking teen. "Well, I suppose this is it then! The blade breakers are finished. "Yeah." Tyson said looking at the ground.  
  
"Whatever.." Kai said turning away.  
  
"Gees.that's it than..." Kenny said tightening his grip to his laptop.  
  
"You guys weren't that good." Mariah blushed.  
  
"Now remember kids, if you ever need me just call, good-bye!"  
  
"Good-bye Mr.Dickenson." everyone said except Kai, he just nodded.  
  
"So what now?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Now??? I'm outta here!!!" Mariah said picking up her belongings, she was about to just walk away, when Kenny stopped her.  
  
"That's it!!! Hey Mariah every year our town has a carnival, why don't you and your cousin come???"  
  
"Yeah! I wanna meet this cousin too!" Tyson chimed in.  
  
Then Kai got up from his comfy wall and walked towards her, Mariah was deeply confused but for some reason she began to blush at this. Kai then stopped in front of her and starred at the ground.  
  
"You promised me a re-match against your 'power'.. So if you go to the carnival, I'll go to, and we can beybattle there." Kai said, he wasn't actually looking at her, he was turning his head at something else, but nobody really noticed. A smile appeared on Mariah's face. "Um..sure, thank you Kai." She said as her slight blush got bigger, she than regained her cool. "Hope you're prepared because I'll show you no mercy!!!" she growled. Kai actually smiled at this. "Just don't chicken out on me!" he sniggered. (That's a first! Kai sniggering!)  
  
Mariah was about to walk away when something caught her eye. "Um.you guys would you like to walk some of the way with me???" Everyone looked at her confused; Kai turned and looked to the direction that Mariah was looking at. "O.O.OLD WOMAN!!!" Kai shuddered at his ancient stalker. Kenny had seen the woman being told to move, but Tyson was throwing- up/sleeping. Kai nodded at Mariah so they all walked out of the airport, trying to get past without the old woman noticing. As they walked past they heard her arguing with the manager. "What do you mean that handsome boy already left the plane???" 


	9. Crazy Cousin?

Authors note: BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! BORED!!! Everyone is on holiday except yours truly!!!!!......oh yeah is seems I can only update on weekends, due to the family wanting to spend 'Quality Time' together!!! And don't forget REAL love takes time not alcohol!!!! ****************************************  
  
They all walked down the road with a silence, nobody knew what to say, until. "OH YEAH KAI!!!!" Tyson said looking shocked; Kai raised an eyebrow at Tyson's sudden outburst. "What is it Tyson." He replied glumly. "Now that Voltaire has disappeared, do you get that huge mansion to yourself????" 'Mansion?????' Mariah questioned herself. "Hhhhmmmmnnn...yeah, Mr.Dickenson said that if he's found, he'd surely be put in jail so everything now belongs to me." Kai continued.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!! YOURE RICH????" Mariah said surprised at first but then it began to sound sadder, Kai looked at her, for a moment it looked like he was going to say something nice until..  
  
"OH! MY! GOD! MARIAH!!!!!" someone squealed from across the road. It was a girl with orangey hair with blue tips, she had a glowing yellow t- shirt with a huge red star in the centre, and yellow jeans. As soon as Mariah noticed who she was a huge smile appeared on her face.  
  
"TAYLOR!!!!" she yelled across the BUSY road. Then with a puff of smoke Taylor ran across this street. Mariah and the guys eyes widened in shock at this.  
  
The road was filled with sounds of screeching cars and their drivers yelling things like. 'GET OFF THE ROAD NUTCASE!!!!' and 'NEXT TIME I WONT STOP' But Taylor didn't listen; she was used to being bad mouth. As soon as she made it off the road safely, Mariah gave a sigh. 'She hasn't changed!!! Still a major fruit-loop!!!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Urm..everybody this is Taylor..m, my. cousin!!" she blushed staring at this ground. Kai just turned away, and Tyson and Kenny were still breathless from that little stunt she just pulled.  
  
"Taylor, what are you doing here, I was going to go to you." Mariah asked, ignoring the silent reactions from the boys.  
  
"I got bored, and I was so excited that you were coming I." she stopped as she was taking a better look at Mariah's company. She than took Mariah's bag and dropped it on the floor and dragged her away from them so they couldn't hear.  
  
"MARIAH...aren't they the ones who beat the demolition boys?" Mariah nodded at her cousin's question. "Hmm.that one with the blue hair..he's kind of weird looking..in a CUTE way!!! She giggled, Mariah response way rather peculiar, she looked like she was giving birth.  
  
************MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS********************  
  
"So that's Mariah's cousin.." Kenny began.  
  
'Why am I waiting for her???' Kai thought to himself. So he picked up his bags and began walking. Mariah noticed and ran back to them with her cousin trailing behind.  
  
"K.Kai.PUFF!!!You're leaving" she asked out of breath. Which her cousin didn't understand.  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks and looked at her, then he turned away and kept walking but said something load enough for her to hear.  
  
".The Carnival." He said as he turned the corner. Mariah smiled. Making her cousin doubly confused. "I'll explain on the way home!!!!....well Tyson, Kenny we have to go this way than, see you at the carnival!!!" Mariah smiled. "Bye" they replied running to catch up with Kai.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Authors note: okay pointless chapter, but I had to slit em, up some how  
  
Ill continue tomorrow!!!!! Buh-bye 


	10. Annoying Crazy Cousin!

Authors note:  
  
Tala's are red,  
  
Tyson's are blue  
  
Oliver is sweet,  
  
And so is Ray!!!!  
  
U like?????  
  
******************************************************** Mariah was unpacking in this fairly huge house in the guest room, also now known as Mariah's room. By the time Mariah was done her cousin came barging in with a slight pout about her.  
  
"What is it Taylor, did you find out that Craig David has a girlfriend?" she grinned at her now sweating cousin.  
  
"W,W,WHAT???....he has a GIRLFRIEND?" she cried as tears dripped down her face. Mariah laughed histerically at her cousin's display, and Taylor soon realised that Mariah was just teasing her. Taylor's pout increased by 45%.  
  
"Well, no that's it." She said making a childish face. Mariah than stretched and lay on her comfy bed.  
  
"Well than, did you fload the kitchen again!!! last time all you did was put washing-up power instead of the liquid..." she began.  
  
"No, and that was an accident, but that's not what's wrong." She said getting angryier and folding her arms, her pout was now at 78%.  
  
And Mariah was getting bored at Taylor's little act, so she closed her eyes and pretended to snore, this really ticked Taylor off her pout was now at maximum, and nobody could resist her pouts. When Mariah saw this she got up and crossed her legs and stared at her.  
  
"Well, you gonna tell me or what?"  
  
"Doe's carnival ring a bell???" "Oh, right I said I'd explain, okay. Well, those guys you saw were friends the one in blue, as you know! Is Tyson, the midget with the laptop is Kenny and.."  
  
"The one with the scarf is Mariah's new boyfriend!" Taylor teased.  
  
"No!!! he's just a friend, Kai. He wants to blade us so I were going to meet them at the towns carnival."  
  
"He wants to blade us and you left that small detail out, *hmph* well I'll beat him!" she grinned.  
  
"Wow! Over confidence must run in our blood, that's ushally what I say! . but im usind Darticuno, not Galux."  
  
"Hmmmn.you sure you guys are 'together'? you'd never show someone let alone blade someone with that bit!"  
  
"Nothing is going on I swear..eccept the love bite!!!"  
  
"L,L, LOVE BITE???"  
  
"Then I saved him from the shrivelled grape!"  
  
"MEH????"  
  
"I promise I'll explain it.all of it.from the tigers to the plane."  
  
*******************MEANWHILE AT KAI'S MANSION*******************  
  
Kai stepped in the doorway in HIS mansion. You'd think he'd be happy, but no he wasn't , he was alone, and part of him missed his grandfather..a little. He went in the living room and sat in darkness and pulled out 2 beyblades from his pocket. One was black the other was blue. It was Dranzer and Black Dranzer. He then remembered the carnival.  
  
"I've changed." He said aloud. 'id never of done this sort of thing before..Mariah.'  
  
*******************Back-with-Mariah-AND-Taylor************************ "HAHAHAA..YOU GAVE HIM ALOVE BITE BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT HE WAS BUSTA RYMES...HAHAHAA!!!" Taylor laughed. Mariah blushed deeply. "It wasn't my fault, sometimes I act out my dreams, that's all." She defended her self, but by now her skin was the colour of a radish.  
  
"Ya know what Mariah..i think you like him..in a 'take me know' kind of way!" Taylor teased but continued.  
  
" And im going to be watching every move you make at the carnival!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Authors note: U LIKE??? Yay or Nay??? Well I'll update on the weekends, and if im lucky once or twice in the weekdays. AND REMEMBER LOVE TAKES TIME NOT ALCOHOL!!!!! AND YES I DO READ ALL OF MY REVIEWS..SO REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. mariahs take on her pastdecisions,decisi...

Authors note: This chapter is a reflection on Mariah's feelings.and gives small details of her past..it contains NO real romance, just her thinking a few things over ...give her time..not alcohol!!!!! C U NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Mariah, what's taking so long???" Taylor screamed banging on the bathroom door. "You're not pregnant are you? I remember that happened to Sonya in eastenders!" she yelled still banging on the door eventually she gave up in wanting to go toilet so she went across the road to ask the neighbours if she could use theirs. (She's strange, okay?) 'Hmmmmn... What should I wear' she thought as she climbed out her relaxing bubble bath. "It's only a fair, why do I care what to wear, shoot at Lee's birthday party I didn't care what I weared!" she said aloud while brushing her 'strawberry scented' hair. When she heard the sound of the front door opening. 'Heh! Sounds like Taylor has 'relieved' herself now' she laughed.  
  
"Mariah! You still in there? Because of you I had to TRY and get past next doors dog! You know Bruno the brick-head! In all the years I've known you, you've never cared about your appearance, for example..  
  
'Screw you! I wear what I like' and 'I don't care if it cures world starvation, I am NOT wearing a dress!'" Mariah froze at this and realized..she was right. She then wrapped a towel around her and un-locked the door as an invitation for Taylor to enter.  
  
"Well, what's with you?"  
  
"I don't know..I'm only going to the carnival with Tyson, Kenny and.Kai." She began.  
  
"Hhhmmmm...Kai???" Taylor questioned.  
  
"What???.....!.......NO!"  
  
"Oh come on Mariah, when he went home you practically ruptured the earth to catch up with him!!!!"  
  
Mariah was about to defend herself until she realised..Taylor was right..again!!!  
  
"HAHAHA..no come back huh!" Taylor laughed at her frozen cousin. But then Mariah finally spoke up.  
  
"B...bu.but..Ray!" she said sadly as she got up and walked towards her room, and yet again Taylor heard her lock the door.  
  
Mariah thought to herself for awhile, she knew Ray had deep feelings for her.hell he'd bought her chocolate and flowers and a card every valentines day.since they were 6!!! And he didn't even bother with the secret admirer bit, it was just. To my dearest Mariah, I love you dearly, Since we first met, And when you get teary, You can make a bet, I'll brush them away, From your beautiful eyes, And you can rest forever, In my home of PIES!!!  
  
Well Ray always did have a sense of humour, and he remembered Mariah loved pies!!!! 'I'm so lucky I have someone..not Kai.' Rays been so good to me, Kai's been kinda rude..and I couldn't bear to break his heart, what if Kai didn't feel the same way? Id be alone...I hate being alone, my father, the best of the best, just like Tyson's dad, he did research on bit-beasts and his findings made him a millionaire..and my mum the singer/actor/model.I always wanted them to notice me and pay attention, but it they never did..I remember our house..no wait I mean mansion. In the middle of nowhere with acres of fields surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers. They never really noticed me what with all their 'work' so one day I wondered off through the forest of trees filled with sounds of birds and streams, that I didn't notice I walked nearly 5miles, that's where I found a village..where I found Ray.  
  
Her deep thoughts were interrupted by a rather rude cousin. "Hey Mariah, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to up-set you." "I'm fine..just changing that's all." "Finally found something to wear than?" "No.I meant I'm changing on the inside." 


	12. dress to impress? are u ready?

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
*************************************  
  
Taylor was awoken by the LOUD sound of..BUSTA!  
  
"Mariah.what the hell...Busta at 8:00 in the morning!" she yelled getting out of bed towards Mariah's room.  
  
"MARIAH, CUT IT OUT..DAMN!!!" she yelled banging on Mariah's, yet again locked door.  
  
But Mariah just turned it up louder.  
  
"UUURRRGGGG!!!!" Taylor growled.  
  
"FINE!!!....I guess you want me to get ready for the carnival then!" she yelled through the door. Mariah then turned it down.  
  
"YES PLEASE." She yelled.  
  
So Taylor began to get ready muttering 'damn cousin.always playing pass the Courvoisier'  
  
'what to wear...what to wear.I don't know...WHAT TO WEAR!!!' she yelled throwing her clothes on the floor. So she decided to sort her hair out first.she had slept with rollers on so her hair was nice and wavey. She then tied her hair in a high pony-tail with a yellow ribbon.  
  
"Well..my best colours are yellow, pink and white.I'll have to work with that!!!!" she said while sorting her clothes into colour piles.  
  
**********MEANWHILE*AT*KAI'S*MANSION**************  
  
Kai had been awake since 5 in the morning. He never could sleep for very long, and being in a mansion alone for so long makes you kind of edgy. He had been showering for 2hours, and he smelled real good!!!!  
  
"Damn..what am I doing..i never really cared about making sure I looked good.especially for a stupid carnival!"  
  
then his eyes widened in realisation. "..Mariah.NO-WAY..she's Ray's girlfriend...i don't feel that way!" he tried reassuring himself.  
  
"Hmmmm.. The carnival..the we said we'd meet at 10:00..just 2hours to go.we'll problebly stay there till late." He thought.  
  
**********Mariah+Taylor*************************************  
  
Mariah had finally found something to wear. She kept her hair in her high pony-tail with curls with yellow ribbon, she wore a vest type jacket which was white with pink trimmings which were the same colour as her hair and yellow stars on the corners, underneath she had a light pink tube top on, which came just above her belly-button which revealed her belly-button-piersing, it was a star with a smaller jewel star in the centre. And she wore a layered white shirt with pink trimmings(think.sailormoon) And wore pink and white boots (think.trunks, from dbz) With a star belt.  
  
"i..look hot!" "Taylor lets book it!!!" she yelled. 


	13. LET A RIP!

Authors note: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!....IVE HAD LOADS 2 DO..BUT IM BACK!!!!!  
  
They finally arrived at the entrance to the carnival; Taylor was about to walk through the balloon covered entrance when she noticed Mariah had stopped walking. She turned to see Mariah standing as still as a statue. "Mariah?....what's the problem, doncha wanna see Kai?" she laughed trying to push her forward, but Mariah wouldn't budge one centimetre. "I.I can't.." She began. "Cant what?? Walk? Here I'll help!" she said trying to drag her but Mariah wasn't budging. Until something persuaded her as some kids ran past.. "Hey did you see that beybattle? Kai rules!" the cheered. Then something inside her clicked and she raced in the mass of crowds leaving Taylor in her dust.again.  
  
"How could he do that??? He promised me a beybattle!!!" she screamed mentally.  
  
"M-MARIAH!!! *PUFF* WHEEZE* PLEASE..WAIT..FOR..ME!" Taylor breathed out. Mariah finally made it to the centre of attraction, loads of people were crowding what looked like a bey-dish.(don't ask why there's a bey-dish in the middle of a carnival!)  
  
So pushed violently through the crowds and finally saw the ones who were blading. Kai and about 5 others were around the dish bladin.  
  
"What's going on?" Mariah asked the person next her.  
  
"those kids challenged the world champ Kai to a beybattle!" he said excitedly.  
  
Kai sighed and Dranzer immediately scattered the beyblades out the dish, this excited Mariah slightly, and now she was itching to blade against him.  
  
The boys who he was blading all simultaneously dropped to the ground in defeat.  
  
"Is that all???...well then I have someone to." but his usual sarcastic tone was cut off but a pink beyblade smashing in to Dranzer causing impact. Kai knew who this beyblade belonged to. (And im sure you do too.)  
  
Suddenly Mariah done a cat-like leap in the air and landed on the other side of the beydish. Kai's eyes widened from the fact she had leaped that far or the fact she was actually here he didn't know, but he was happy, and a slight grin appeared on her face.  
  
"didn't think I'll show?" Mariah giggled, causing Kai to laugh slightly. "Finally a real beybattle!"  
  
"Let's go Darticuno!"  
  
"GO FOR IT DRAZER!" they said in unison.  
  
There beyblades circled each other and sparks flew through the beyblades and them.  
  
*Kids are doing it all across the nation Time to battle now for world domination Cooler than your hip You better get a grip The battle has begun so let it rip*  
  
Finally they called out there bit-beasts, Dranzer and Darticuno flowed in a spiral towards the sky.  
  
*Beyblade watch out cos here we come Let it rip now Let's go now Don't tell who's gonna be number 1 Let it rip now Let it go now*  
  
And there beyblades separated and both flew out the dish, both Kai and Mariah looked stunned but strangely enough they weren't surprised it happened, they both just stood there staring at each other with a smile on their faces.  
  
Authors note: Im sorry it's so short, but my time is limited!!!.....i'll definitely update on Monday.promise! 


	14. Tyson? girlfriend? yea right!

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS CHAPTOR IS SHORT, BUT I UPDATE NEARLY EVERYDAY SO I'LL PUT IT IN LITTLE CHUNKS  
  
"I think this calls for a re-match!!!" Mariah grinned. Kai nodded in agreement but there was an interruption in the form of a cousin. " *puff* MARIAH...*puff* what happened, who lit a match underneath you?" she yelled in between puffs.  
  
The people who were watching Mariah and Kai's battle looked at this crazy girl yelling, and out of breathe, BIG MISTAKE!  
  
"WHAT ARE ALL YOU LOOKING AT??? GET LOST!!!" she snapped still annoyed at Mariah for running off..again. Kai was now glaring at Taylor. 'why did she have to interrupt us!!!....did I just think that?' He thought.  
  
"there you guys are!" said a voice in the distance. It was Kenny. "Hey there hot-stuff!" winked Taylor who had obviously calmed down now. Kenny blushed deeply, and Mariah looked embarrassed.(^_^') "Um..hey Kenny..er? wheres Tyson?" Mariah asked trying to cover up the embarrassing thing her cousin had just done. "oh, well..see for yourself." They all looked at each other and walked in the direction Kenny was walking in, only to see him in a lip-lock with some girl with short brown hair.(if you don't know, its Hilary, from V-Force)  
  
And Mariah immediately burst out laughing, and at this point you could see that Taylor was related to her because she burst out laughing too. Tyson immediately stopped and was blushing a unbelievable shade of red, Hilary was just confused, and Kai and Kenny were wondering what Mariah and Taylor found so funny.  
  
Tyson tried explaining..no one understood, they didn't really care because Kai, Taylor and Mariah didn't even know her.  
  
"so?..are we going to she this carnival or what?" she said getting extremely bored.  
  
"she's right lets have some fun!" Mariah said in an enthusiastic voice, shocking Kai. 


	15. watch what you say! you might get a kiss...

After that they rid on some rides, Tyson repeatedly threw-up, which frustrated Hilary. T\aylor was making occasional passes at Kenny, and Mariah and Kai just did the shy blushy thing, he'd look at her and she'd blush then he'd look away, then Mariah would do the same, eventually Hilary decided to step in.  
  
"Hey Tyson, your friend and that girl.are they dating?" she whispered.  
  
"WHA!.... well I always thought Mariah was into Kai, and the thought of Kai liking a girl makes me wanna throw-up..AGAIN!...just let it go Hilary." He said putting his arm around her to pull her closer. But she nudged him off.  
  
"NO I WONT LET THIS GO!!!!" she screamed. Everyone then turned to face her and she blushed slightly and then pulled Tyson closer to her and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I think we should help.." She whispered. Tyson looked wide eyed for a minute then eventually gave in and continued whispering.  
  
Taylor looked at Kenny.'hmn.he's kinda cute for a nerd..just gotta get rid of that ANNOYING laptop' she thought. Kenny could feel Taylor's eyes on him, which made him real edgy, so he gripped tighter On his laptop, as soon as he done this taylor growled.  
  
"feel left out?" Mariah starred at Kai. Kai looked at her confused. "W,well..i mean everyones paired up..Taylor and Kenny..tyson and that noisy girl hilary.."  
  
"hmm..guess you're right..do you want to escape?" this time it was mariahs turn to look confused.  
  
"I don't want to spend the day watching THEM." Mariah understood, so without the others realising it Mariah and Kai had sneeked off, they had already been on practically all the rides so there was nothing else to do, so they left the carnival grounds and kept walking. They liked being in each others company, the more they got to know each other the longer they talked.  
  
By now it was pretty late and they stopped by the docks.  
  
"I think..we should, leave.." Mariah began, she really didn't want to say that but she knew that Taylor was problebly up to no good..poor Kenny!  
  
"yeah your right, I should walk you home.." Mariah then looked at him wide- eyed.  
  
"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" she screamed, she hated it when the male acted so supierior. Anger rose in Kai's face and it was clear as day.  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULDN'T!"  
  
"YEAH, BUT YOU WERE THINKING OF IT!!!!"  
  
Kai stepped forward surprising Mariah. "I just worry, that's all." Ushally Mariah would have had a cow, but then it dawned on her. 'he cares about me?' Kai blushed slightly and closed his eyes to ease his pain, he knew what was coming, she was going to scold him to death, and shove his head in a blender, but instead he felt something soft on his lips. He wanted to open his eyes but if he was wrong it would be to painful, so he embraced the moment. 


	16. OH DEARY ME! who's that watching us?

Authors note: THAX 2 LIL BRE WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA 4 THIS CHAPPY!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY????" Taylor panicked. "Listen Taylor, i'm sure Mariah's fine! She's with Kai." Kenny TRIED convincing her but, Taylor was to busy pacing up and down. "YOU DON'T UNDER STAND!!!" she yelled, her angry voice was now a sad one. "If anything happens to her.id be alone..." but her angry voice made a comeback. "URG..SHE PROMISED, SHE PROMISED THAT SHE'D STAY WITH ME!" tears then rolled down her eyes as she dropped to her knees. Kenny put Dizzi on the ground and sat beside her with his hands on her back. 'I'll promise she'll be fine.' he said quietly so only she could hear him.  
  
Nevertheless, Hilary didn't look worried at all; in fact, she was pleased with this turn of events. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a beautiful shade of orange and purple. Tyson noticed this. "Why are you looking so pleased? Our friends are missing!" "Hardly Tyson, don't you get it? Kai and Mariah are 'together'.this is perfect!" "Yeah? And how do you know they haven't been captured or lying in a ditch somewhere?" as soon as Tyson said the Taylor cry more, and Kenny gave him a 'you're the dumbest person i've ever met!' face. Then it dawned on Hilary, Tyson was right. "Okay well the carnivals pretty much over.and we've looked everywhere inside it, maybe they got bored and wandered of somewhere. You know the docks not that far away let's check over there!" Tyson smiled at his girlfriend, she may be a dolt sometimes, but when it mattered, she would ALWAYS pull through.  
  
********MEANWHILE.IN.BLUSHY.LAND********************  
  
As soon as this feeling was gone Kai opened his eyes to see Mariah's with her hands on her mouth, yet again blushing.(they might as well paint they're faces red, all they do is blush!!!) Kai was just plain confused, she he liked it.in fact he loved it! But what possessed her to do that? Mariah was thinking the same thing. 'Have I gone insane??? What made me do that???' She looked at Kai square in the eyes, she was about to apologise of something, but Kai had already stepped forward and kissed her tenderly so she couldn't resist this great feeling, so she kissed him back. *******************************************  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!!!ON THE PIER..I CAN SEE PINK IN THE DISTANCE!" Taylor screamed at the top of her lungs. So they all ran towards this pink image. The closer they were the clearer the image had become. And eventually they saw the whole picture.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kai stepped back and waited for her response, but Mariah's eyes were still closed. Then she slowly opened them.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Said a familiar voice. Kai and Mariah both turned with a surprised look on their faces to see the gang, not that far away staring at them.  
  
Kenny was stuttering, Hilary was clapping, and Tyson was grinning, but Taylor.. "I don't believe.i'm worried sick about you and your kissing boys!" she said angrily while walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh Taylor don't be mad!" Mariah said while running to catch up. Kai was dumbstruck, the girl he was kissing just walked away from him in the distance.  
  
"Well Kai, I'll hound you about this tomorrow..right now I got to walk Hilary home, see ya!!" Tyson said while putting his arm around Hilary, Kai could hear them in the distance.  
  
'She I told you they liked each other' he could hear Hilary say.  
  
"Well, I guess I should head back too" he said aloud while placing two fingers on his lips and smiling.  
  
A dark figure in the distance watched him leave. "Well, this is an interesting predicament." The figure laughed. "Sir, will be happy to know he has a weakness..."  
  
Authors note: Usually I put in brackets who the mystery person is.but you can wait until the next chapter!!!!....BUT IT'S NOT RAY!!!!! Just thought I'd clear that up!!!!! R&R!!!! 


	17. short chaptor:mystery guy

The figure was invisible to all it passed, it was dark now and the only soarce of light was from the street lamps, and house lights. This 'figure' then stepped into the light and was revealed. His strong red hair and ice blue eyes shimmered.(A.N:if you don't know who this is, then your no fan of beyblade) He headed down many alleys and dark corners and eventually he made his way in a dark abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Tala, were have you been? Did you find him? Did you see black Dranzer?" Boris said anxiously. "Yes, I did see him.but I didn't see black Dranzer." An angry look appeared on Boris's face, but a smile appeared on Tala's. "but you wont believe who I saw him with!"  
  
*******back-at-mariahs********************  
  
"oh taylor please forgive me.. I just got bored and..." " DECIDED TO DITCH ME" she screamed.  
  
"it's not like that I swear!" she tried convincing taylor.  
  
"whatever im going to bed." She sighed.  
  
Mariah knew that she should feel sad for her cousin but, she was happy about what happened, she just didn't know what to say to Kai.  
  
She decided to relax after the INTERESTING day she'd had.  
  
**********at-kai's*******************************  
  
kai sat down with the phone in his hand and a piece of paper Kenny had given him before he left, with mariah's phone number on it. His process was reapeated, pick up the phone, put down the phone.ect.  
  
"what am I doing?" he sighed as he eventually as he picked up the phone.  
  
*********mariahz**************************  
  
Mariah was lying on her bed listening to eminem. (Mariah likes rap!)  
  
When the phone started ringing. Now Mariah, who is pretty rude, so she didn't bother turning her music down.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"hey, Mariah? Its me kai!" said kai trying to speak amongst the music.  
  
"sorry what?"  
  
"I said it's kai!"  
  
"wha????......is this a prank call I cant hear you!"  
  
"NO! ITS KAI!!"  
  
"that's it im hanging up!"  
  
"?"  
  
(the phone went dead)  
  
"Mariah...you there?.....DAMN!" 


	18. a siser? a job?

Kai was lying on the sofa with his cell phone still in his hand. 'Maybe, that was a sign' he thought. He'd been up ever since Mariah hung up on him, that he didn't even realise that it was already morning, till a knock on the door brought him back to reality. So he got up and reluctantly opened the door.  
  
"WELL IF IT ISN'T MY FAVORITE NEPHEW!" wailed a middle-aged woman as she wrapped her arms around him and caught him in a death grasp.  
  
"DEER ME KAI!...YOU DON'T CALL, YOU DON'T WRITE.WHERES THE LOVE?" she said in her country accent.  
  
"URG!...AUNTIE.L,LOUISE!" he choked out so she released him.  
  
He immediately flew back and started coughing and rubbing his throat. She was actually very pretty, you could see the family resemblance in her dark blue hair, and she was obviously rich because of all her jewellery and her clothing.  
  
"Don't think I don't know!!!...guess who I brought along!" she winked at him than took a deep breathe.  
  
"GUSTAV!" she screamed.  
  
"Yeah. I heard than when you inherited your grandfathers wealth and mansion that you fired that sweet old man who had been working there since you were born!"  
  
Just as she said that the butler walked over with all her belongings, which looked like they were emptied from a couple of planes!  
  
"Aunt Louise..why does he have all those suitcases?" he asked her even though he knew it was a pointless question, he knew what it meant.auntie Louise had come for a visit. But then Kai noticed what looked like cooks walking up the driveway and into the mansion with cutlery of types. Not only that but also more servants came walking up with MORE suitcases, but these were different, these had frilly edges and were covered in ribbons. However, that wasn't what bothered Kai.it was the rocking horse and toys that they were starting to carry up, and then he understood.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked his aunt.  
  
***********************************MEANWHILE********************  
  
"Come on Taylor, we're going to be late!" Mariah yelled while changing into an unusual uniform. It was a pink and white stripped shirt with bright yellow trousers. She then put a cap on which had a 3-d design of three stacked toppings of different coloured ice cream.  
  
Taylor than stepped out the room wearing the same thing.  
  
"Mariah, remind me again why we have to work? Didn't you get tons of money for coming second at the Asian tournament? Not to mention the money you got from you parents..that's enough to live a thousand lifetimes!!!!" she pleaded.  
  
"Yeah and??? Listen were young and alone here! Any chance that the council finds out that we can't look after ourselves they'll put you in a foster home and send me back to Asia. That money is proof that we can take care of ourselves so we're not wasting it now because you're too lazy!" Taylor sighed, Mariah was right as always.  
  
*********************KAI'S P.O.V******************************  
  
Kai ran through streets at a fast pace.  
  
"Damn.where can that little brat be? Where would she go???...ICECREAM!!!!" he thought as he picked up speed.  
  
******************AT*MARIAHS*AND*TAYLORS*WORK**************  
  
"Welcome to the ice-cream factory, how may I help you?" Mariah asked politely to the couple on front of her.  
  
"Um.we'll have a big banana split with extra cream, and the static strawberry whip." They replied.  
  
"Sure, coming right up!" she smiled as she write down the order. She then walked over to the counter where Taylor was and gave her the order.  
  
"Here you go, well it's my break now, if you want me I'll be rejuvenating over there." She sighed as she pointed to an empty table where the sun shined on the seats, probably why no one sat there. She timed her watch to go off in 15 minutes when her break was over. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She then felt a presence above her so she looked up to see someone standing in front of her. She sat up to get a better look at the person in front of her. It was a little girl; she looked about 6 or 7 with long and curly blue hair and greyish eyes and a frilly blue dress with bright red buckled shoes.  
  
'Ah how sweet' Mariah thought.  
  
The little girl leaned over to read Mariah's nametag.  
  
"Excuse me..Mariah! But I would like to order a.."  
  
"Hey, listen kid, I'm sorry but I'm on my break why don't you ask one of the other nice waitresses." Mariah tried saying sincerely..obviously she didn't hear her!  
  
"AHEM!....I would like a triple swirl with strawberry sauce, a chocolate tower, the ice-cream cheese cake.um peach flavoured and..."  
  
"WOW KID! Even if I was on duty..which I'm not, that stuff is kinda pricey! Especially for a little girl!"  
  
The little girl then pulled out a blue purse with little brown bears on, and then took out of it loads of cash and a booklet.  
  
"Would you like cash or cheque?" she asked.  
  
"KAILENA!" called a voice from the entrance.  
  
"Kai!" Mariah and the girl said in unison then looked at each other.  
  
"How do you know my big brother???" 


	19. meetings?

"Big brother?" Mariah asked, looking back and forth at the girl and Kai, but not getting a response. Kai was starring blankly at her as if he was in another world, but very slowly a slight grin appeared on his face. It took awhile but Mariah finally realised that he was looking at her rather unusual uniform, and she blushed with an angered look and took off her cap.  
  
"Um.so since when have you had a sister?" she asked, trying to get his mind off the bright pink and yellow uniform. But Kai was still smirking at her.  
  
"Well I didn't know you looked so good in ice-cream so let's call it even!"  
  
"And I didn't know my big brother had a girlfriend! Auntie Louise will be happy to know that!" Kailena laughed. A horrified look appeared on Kai's smirking one.  
  
"Why don't you ask one of the other waitresses for the ice-cream while I talk to this one?" He said, attempting to get rid of the noisy sis. She nodded and walked away. Mariah gulped as Kai went and sat right opposite her.  
  
"So are you going to explain? I thought it was just you and your grandfather, and I didn't see her at the Russian tournament, so where did she come from?" Kai ignored her and went straight to the question plaguing his mind.  
  
"What's with the outfit?"  
  
"What's with the sister?" Obviously she wasn't going to let this go so he began to explain.  
  
"With my dad, gone and my mum..my aunt and grandfather fought for custody over us.in the end we were separated. My grandfather only wanted me to be a part of biovolt.a girl was of no use to him. But we still kept in touch.every now and again she'd write.misspelled letters and drawings of everything she'd done and seen, I gave her updates from my side. But my aunt decided that with my grandfather behind bars, that I might have been lonely or something, so now she's made herself at home." Kai explained, Mariah nodded in acknowledgement. And looked towards the innocent girl.  
  
"She's a sweetie!" she smiled. "Nothing like you!" she winked. Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah right!" he smiled.  
  
"Well, there's no big story to my outfit..its my job!" she laughed, but Kai wasn't laughing with her in fact he looked pretty serious.  
  
"Mariah, I've actually be meaning to talk to you, about the carnival.."  
  
Mariah gulped *damn he just had to bring that up didn't he!* she thought. And she nodded for him to continue.  
  
"About what happened..." Kai really didn't know how to continue, and she could tell, but she didn't exactly know what to say either.  
  
"KAI!!!!" screamed Kailena.  
  
"I got lots ice-cream..see?" she smiled as she held up a load of ice-cream in her hands. Kai and Mariah both smiled lightly until Mariah's watch went off.  
  
"I got to get back to work...but...I get off a 7:00.if you want to talk or something." she smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there." He replied grabbing Kailena's hand to take her home first.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere big-bro" she whispered as she gave an evil smile. 


	20. i hate having pictures taken!

AUTHORS NOTE: SO SORRY!!!! BUT I HAD HISTORY COURSE WORK TO DO SO I COULDN'T UPDATE..BUT I BACK!!!! AHEM!...and I got an A!!!! Yuppies! ************************************************************************  
  
*6.55-in 'ice-cream factory' changing rooms*  
  
"So, you ready to go to Kenny's?" Taylor asked Mariah while changing into her regular clothes. Mariah just starred at her blankly. Taylor sighed.  
  
"AGH! Don't tell me you forgot!" Mariah just shrugged at her.  
  
"Remember? We were going to have a study date at Kenny's house? He was going to tell us what to expect when we join there school next week? That blue-haired boy Tyson and that prissy Hilary girl were going to be there?" she said, trying to jog Mariah's memory.  
  
"???.....OH YEAH!" she remembered.  
  
"Oh, but Taylor, I got to.."  
  
"GO OFF WITH KAI!" she finished. Mariah looked at her surprised at her interruption.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice that Kai walked in earlier!" she said in an annoyed tone. But she understood why she was so angry with her; Mariah was supposed to be there for Taylor, not to hang around Kai.  
  
"I just need to talk to him, things are confusing right now." She sighed while leaning back on her locker. Taylor looked at her troubled cousin.  
  
"alright, I wont hound you about it, just don't be back too late, and if you are then at least call..and when you get back..if you want...we could talk about our problems, like we used to." she smiled and she put on her backpack and left. Mariah nodded and smiled back at her.  
  
*outside the 'ice-cream factory'*  
  
Mariah locked up the café and turned around but, she could hear what sounded like arguing in the distance, but Kai was nowhere to be seen. So she walked for about a minute, when she stopped at the corner of a street where a park was, she stood outside the gates where she saw Kai..and Kailena arguing?  
  
"KAILENA, GO HOME!" he yelled.  
  
"NO! I came to see your girlfriend so I can tell Auntie Louise ALL about her!" She screamed back. Then her angry expression, turned into a sweet one as she looked in Mariah's direction.  
  
"HI MY BIG BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND!!!!...um, oh-yeah...MARIAH!" she waved.  
  
Kai quickly spun around to see Mariah standing there watching them, looking very confused, all he could say was.  
  
"Damn"  
  
*about 5 minutes later*  
  
Kai and Mariah were sat on the swings and what Kailena on the jungle gym.  
  
"By the sounds of it, I take it you couldn't get rid of her!" Mariah giggled. In response he sighed.  
  
"I took her home then came back, only to find her following me with a camera." He sighed, and then looked directly into her eyes. Mariah (yet again) blushed. 'Why's he looking at me like that?' she wondered.  
  
Kai noticed he was making her uncomfortable, but he had to know.  
  
"Mariah, about what happened at the carnival, what exactly did happen?" Mariah froze at that moment. She knew this was coming, but she didn't quite know how to answer, so she just said what she felt.  
  
"I don't know what happened Kai, but I know deep inside.I really wanted it to happen.."  
  
Kai was really glad to hear this, and his instincts made him lean forward towards her, and gently kissed her, he was about to pull back when he felt Mariah's arm going around his neck pulling him closer. The moment was perfect until..  
  
SNAP!!!!  
  
"Hooray! Wait till auntie Louise sees's THIS photograph!" Kailena squealed. 


	21. demoltion boys are like weedsgotta go 4 ...

Mariah had arrived home about 15minutes ago, Kai had insisted to walk her home before he went. She wandered about the house in search for Taylor, but she was obviously still at Kenny's. 'I'm sure she's having a blast!' she thought as she stretched out on her large comfy bed while turning her cd player on.  
  
"Hmn..too many thoughts about Kai! Busta with help with that!" she smiled as she put in her the cd in the machine and started playing, 'I know what you want' she loved that song. (ME TOO!!! ^_^ ) She sighed aloud and tried to relax. She had only been living with her cousin for about 3-5 days, and yet so much had happened. And the source of all these, events, all began with a k, or more specifically, Kai. She remembered what she said to Kai not so long ago, about her wanting to kiss him. Did that make her his girlfriend now? And was he her boyfriend? Maybe she would've thought to ask if Kailena hadn't interrupted by taking their picture then start crying about how she was tired and wanted to go home. That's when Kai said he'd take her home after he walked me home. With all these 'cheery' thoughts, she got up from her lounging spot and walked towards the window, which overlooked the neighbourhood streets. She spotted Taylor across the road and standing opposite her was Kenny. Mariah grinned at her one-track-minded cousin. She saw Kenny place a light kiss on her cheek, (while blushing madly!) and headed home. Taylor smiled and walked across the driveway and dug in her full bag for her house keys. Mariah was about to open the door when something across the road a few houses from where Taylor and Kenny were standing, was a figure. Mariah had feline-like eyes so her eyesight was extremely good, she could make out the person exactly.but she was hardly pleased about what she saw. And the person was looking straight back at her, and then he just bolted down the street and out of sight. Mariah shook for a moment.  
  
"B-Brian..." she whispered. At that moment, Mariah heard the front door open.  
  
"Mariah?....are you back?"  
  
*at Kai's mansion*  
  
Kai walked through the door with Kailena skipping past him.  
  
"HEY! AUNTIE LOUISE! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS PICTURE OF KAI'S GIRLFRIEND.OOPS...I MEAN HIS FIRST ONE!" she yelled while running through a load of rooms to find her aunt. Kai didn't really care, but the girlfriend concept was hard for him to grasp. He headed out to the backyard for some quiet. He starred at his reflection in his giant pool.  
  
'How did I get like this? I've always separated myself from others, that was the way I liked it..but when I'm around her, I never want it to end' his thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise around him. Anyone else would've thought it was just the wind, but Kai wasn't anyone else and without warning, he dived into the rose bushes and managed to tackle something big and hard..a person. Kai glanced at their face and the person pushed Kai off him and ran off in the mass of trees in the garden.  
  
Kai wasn't even going to bother to chase after them...he had already seen who it was.  
  
"Spencer? Why was he spying on me?.....is HE back?"  
  
*somewhere*  
  
Brian waited in the warehouse for his so-called 'team-mate'. Spencer finally showed up at they looked at each other with their same straight, cold faces. They then both walked to the corner of the main room in which there was a large air vent about the size of Kenny, with a fan in the middle. However, it was old and looked like it had stopped working for a long time. They got at either end, pulled it off easily, and went inside. In was sort of like a mud tunnel with a metal floor and wired light bulbs with moved in the cold musky air. The tunnel soon came to an end, which lead to a massive metal door with what looked like a strange machine with a glass circle in the centre. Brian walked up to it and pressed a button and a red beam shone out into his eye, which then ran down his body. 'Retinal scan accepted, you may enter Brian.' The machine spoke. The large door then opened to reveal a giant laboratory. (Bigger than the abbey and the all-starz put together..that big!)  
  
Brian and Spencer walked towards Boris.  
  
"Did they see you?" Boris asked them.  
  
"Yes, sir." They both answered calmly.  
  
Boris laughed aloud.  
  
"PERFECT!!! EVERYTHINGS ON TRACK!" he smiled.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
For all those who don't know, Brian has purple hair and blues eyes, Spencer has blonde hair and blue eyes. They're members of the demolition boys who the BladeBreakers fought in Russia! 


	22. a request!

a/n: this is just 4 DranzerDemonBikrGal  
  
kailena ran into the lounge to see her aunt drinking a large milkshake.  
  
"AUNTIE LOUISE LOOK AT THIS!" she screamed while waving the photo in her face.  
  
"0_o" was her reaction..then..  
  
"AHK!!!!....MY KAI..AND A GIRL!!! IM GOING TO PHONE EVERY RELATIVE WE HAVE!"  
  
a/n I'll put the REAL next chap on sat/Sunday..  
  
And thanx 2 misfit 4 making my poem ryme, and 2 kai-is-so-cute-beyblade- rockz(hmm.long name!) sure I'd luv 2 chat 2 u on msn!....i called ameerataha@hotmail.com.....anyone else can chat aswell if u like! 


	23. i h8 the birds and the bees

Kai headed back to the house, only to be stampeded by his aunt.  
  
"Kai! Kailena showed me the picture she had taken! We've saved it as the computer backround! And after I've told you of my great news, you can tell me all about her!  
  
However, Kai's thoughts were on other things such as why would Spencer of the demolition boys be watching him? Should he tell his aunt? He looked at her, she was definitely excited.whether it was about finding out about Mariah or the 'great news' of hers.  
  
"What news?" he simply said.  
  
"Well, I let your personal tutor go!" she smiled. Kai starred at her blankly, but she continued.  
  
"And I enrolled you at a special all boys' prep school!" I'm positive you'll love it! In addition, it gives you a choice..you can either get picked up afterwards or you can stay overnights! And I thought that sounded like fun so I signed you up for a dorm too! You'll have to share with a boy named Wyatt! Isn't this great!"  
  
"Please tell me this is your Idea of a joke!" he said in an angry tone.  
  
*at Mariah + Taylor's*  
  
Mariah and Taylor were sat in the living room watching 'never mind the buzzcocks' and talking about their day. Taylor told Mariah about how Tyson and Hilary left early for some 'alone time' and how her and Kenny sat snuggled beside the fire and talked for what felt like hours. This made Mariah relieved that she didn't go with them..that would be pure boredom! Then Mariah told Taylor the FULL story of her and her feelings for Kai and about his sister. Taylor's response was.  
  
"Honestly Mariah! Your REALLY know how to pick them!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"well, your first love leaves you for a bit-beast without even saying a word and yet, you forgive him, then your new love acts like a complete jerk and even takes your bit-beast and yet..you forgive him!"  
  
"Hey! I refuse to take this for someone who's fallen for.*sniggers* KENNY!"  
  
This argument properly would've continued if it were not for the phone ringing. Mariah got up to answer the phone and signalled for Taylor to keep quiet.  
  
"Hello?....oh! Principal Kalona..yes...oh really?!....that's great!"  
  
Taylor looked at her happy cousin in confusion.  
  
"That was the principal of your school...I've been accepted! I start on Monday!" the two girls cheered. It was hard to find openings in schools nowadays.  
  
*Kai's*  
  
Kai finally gave in to his aunt.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy Kai!" you'll be starting on Monday!"  
  
"Sure." he sighed.  
  
"Now that's cleared up.. Tell me about that girl, she's extremely beautiful! She looks so familiar to me...and Kailena didn't tell me her name."  
  
"You've been watching me and the BladeBreakers matches on television haven't you?" she nodded back at him.  
  
"Well, that's how you recognise her; she's Mariah of the white tigers." His aunt's eyes widened.  
  
"NO WAY! My Kai and the blading beauty? *sniff* my little Kai's all grown up! I hear wedding bells!" she cheered.  
  
"She's not exactly my girlfriend..I think." He sighed again.  
  
His aunt looked at Kai contently, he seemed really confused.and she was positive that Kai had never been put in this position before. Nevertheless, it was clear as day that he had strong feelings. Therefore, she did the only thing she could to help him..  
  
*an-hour-later*  
  
Kai wandered about the town, his aunts 'bird and the bees' talk didn't help.  
  
"Well if it isn't the girlfriend stealer!" called a painfully familiar voice, it was Tyson.  
  
Kai sat down on a nearby bench and Tyson sat next to him.  
  
"I think it's time for our chat!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
'Not the birds and the bee's chat again!' he thought.  
  
"So you and Mariah!" he grinned.  
  
"Get over it Tyson. Was Kai's response.  
  
"Do you realise that Rays had his eye on her since..ever! What do you think he'll say when he finds out?"  
  
Now this definitely struck a chord in Kai, and he began to feel guilty.he didn't once think about how Ray would feel. Ray LOVED her, but Kai's feelings for Mariah were unsure, but he knew he was falling for her more and more everyday he saw her. And it could be possible that he did love her.  
  
'I guess this is what Mariah's been struggling with.' he thought.  
  
Tyson saw the concentration and doubt on Kai's face, and he actually felt sorry for him. So he decided to help his friend out.  
  
"You know Kai, I have a girlfriend, and I could give you some pointers.." He suggested. But Kai was confused not stupid.  
  
But Tyson refused to let this go.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A/n: aw! *sniff* I really hate putting Kai through this like this!  
  
Thanx 2 all u loyal people who manage to review me every time I update...*sniff* you guys r the best!!!!  
  
And on my next chap..I'm going to try out that answering questions in reviews thingy!.... 


	24. interrupted phone calls

Mariah was absolutely buzzing. First, she saw Brian, and then she got a call saying she was accepted to the same school as Taylor. She wasn't sure whether she should be happy or sad. Tailors school was an all girl's school, which meant there was no male population other than the teachers. And if Brian was here, she could kick his ass for hurting ray. However, these thoughts didn't last for long, because soon the travelled back to Kai.  
  
"ARG!!" was all she could say. Taylor watched her cousin pacing around her room. 'Now this is pathetic!' she thought as she picked up the phone and rang Kenny.  
  
"Hello, Kenny? Could you do me a favour?" she asked sweetly.  
  
*Kai's*  
  
It took Kai a while to lose his Tyson shadow. However, with everything that's been happening lately, our cool Kai was more tense than usual. And he actually felt tired. He headed straight home and instantly laid on his king sized bed. But just when he was inches away from drifting into sleep Ville. The phone rang. He sighed aloud. 'Why cant people just leave me alone?'  
  
"What!? He said, more harshly than he had intended.  
  
"Oh, hey Kai. Its me...Mariah..if this is a bad time, then I could maybe call you some other time.." She said with a nervous tone. It definitely took a lot of courage to call Kai like this. Kai felt so guilty. The girl who had been plaguing his thoughts for days, called him, and all he did was petrify the girl to death.  
  
"Mariah, please don't go!" he quickly said before she was going to hang up. Mariah brightened up a bit to hear the desperate sound of his voice. Kai was relieved when he heard her breathe on the other end of the phone. It was getting pretty silent, so Mariah decided to carry on, seen as though it was she who called in the first place.  
  
"Okay, so I rang to say..um, hi." She said in her nervous tone again. But Kai was too smart to fall for that one. And he wasn't going to be reduced to acting all shy like Kenny, and beat around the bush, so he came out and said it.  
  
"Mariah, am I supposed to be..your boyfriend now?" Mariah blushed even though Kai couldn't see her, and vice-versa.  
  
"Well, we DID kiss..so I guess that does sorta make us an item." she said in a witty tone, hoping that Kai would agree. Suddenly their 'time' was cut short when someone interrupted their conversation.  
  
"KAI!!! YOU TALKING TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND MARIAH ARNT YOU!!!" Kailena squealed on line.  
  
KAILENA!!! GET OFF THE LINE!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"NO!!! WHY SHOULD AUNTIE LOUISE GET TO LISTEN AND IM NOT!?!" she yelled back. Auntie Louise decided to speak now that Kailena had revealed her.  
  
"Hello Kai, dear..hello Mariah! How's the blading?"  
  
"Listen lady, and that kid.would you just leave them alone?!" Taylor snapped.  
  
"Taylor! What are you doing on this line?" Mariah screamed.  
  
"There's a phone in my room as well, and seen as though I did make the effort to call Kenny, and ask for Kai's number, I thought I'd see how it's going!"  
  
"There's lots of phones here too!!!! Even the cooks are listening!" Kailena boasted.  
  
"Master Kai, what would you like for desert?" one of them asked.  
  
"Kai, I'm sorry, I can't speak to you like this." Mariah said in a disappointed tone and hung up. Now that Mariah had hung up, it was pathetic to carry on listening, so everyone else part from Kai who was in shock, hung up.  
  
But a familiar voice brought him back to his senses. But not in a good way.  
  
"B-BORIS!" Kai stuttered.  
  
"Hmm, and there I thought you had forgotten all about me, what with that white tiger girl causing you so much grief. He laughed. Kai's heart practically jumped out his throat at the mention of Mariah.  
  
"What do you want, Boris." Kai said in his usual, 'I don't care.' Voice.  
  
"What do I want? I'll give you a clue, it's pink and beautiful."  
  
"Don't you DARE bring her into this!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, did I hit a soft spot? Let me re-phrase that. We WANT black Dranzer!"  
  
Kai paused for a moment, he had a choice between the one who made him feel good and worthwhile, or he had something that made him feel like throwing up. (If you cant tell, then your sick ppl!) The choice was easy.  
  
"Fine, it's yours." He simply said.  
  
"Giving in so quickly? Now I KNOW that's not how we raised you, infact that's all he really wants, black Dranzer, and you."  
  
"He? You mean my grandfather, Voltaire." He said almost silently.  
  
"This could've been avoided if you had just followed Spencer, and now your girlfriend has been dragged into this..or maybe, I'll have her myself! She's a good blader, and if looks could kill, she'd be extremely useful to us! He chuckled as he hung up.  
  
"Boris? BORIS! Don't you dare touch her!" he growled as he sprinted out his room and his house and headed for Mariah's.  
  
*Mariah's*  
  
Taylor was banging on the door to Mariah's locked room.  
  
"Mariah, I'm sorry! Oh, come on! I did get the number, didn't I? You should be thanking me!" she attempted, but Mariah was blocking her out with her OutKast c.d. (A.N: *starts singing* hey, ya! Hey ya!) Taylor sighed.  
  
"FINE! I'm going to Kenny's!" she said in an angry tone as she stormed out of the house. But she suddenly felt a strong hand go around her waist, while another went on her mouth, while pulling her away.  
  
With much effort, Kai finally made it to Mariah's house. He started banging on the door like a maniac. Mariah eventually opened it.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors note:  
  
Due to demand from kaz, this is my little shout out thingy!!!!  
  
Bimbo-blonde: thanx 4 reviewing!!!! And I guess that worser things have happened than taking tysons advice!!!  
  
DranzerDemonBikrGal: by ur request, I made a special chappie just 4 u!!!!...and no kai's not poor, he rich! :P  
  
Angel Tala: publish it? And have the whole world see what a bad writor I am? Thanx 4 reviewing! I think ur story is gr8!  
  
Lil Bre: thanx lil bre! Ur my loyal reviewer who's been ere since I started! And I h8 the birds and the bee's talk 2..so I decided 2 make kai pay 4 some reason beyond my control!  
  
Joyce: heh! My biggest, *cough* and only, FAN!!!! Glad 2 know u like my story so much!!!! And because of u, I decided 2 update now instead of next thurs..be proud of urself!  
  
Anyaman: I think ur incredibly confused...but at least u reviewed! Thanx!  
  
babygirlLoz: you said 2 add u on msn..so I did!!! And I will keep it up!!!!....urm.what does bab mean?  
  
Digitalgirl3: I know ur busy cause u havnt been on msn l8ly, so I wanna say thanx now..4 when u r on!...p.s.UPDATE URS!!!!  
  
Yuxi: same as digitalgal, thanx 4 alwayz reviewing me!!! U a good buddy!!!  
  
If I missed anyone I sorry! And I try 2 get u in next time!....this is k.h.signing out.oh yea, and review!!!! 


	25. what? u lost her? NO U DIDNT!

Boris marched through the new biovolt. When he stopped in front of a chamber to see Spencer standing outside it, looking dodgy.  
  
"Spencer?"  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry to report that..."  
  
But Boris just walked past him into the chamber. He saw Tala quickly step away and Nathan looking like he was having a heart attack, Brian just had his usual expression. Boris didn't understand why they were acting this way, so he barged past to see Mariah, or what he thought was Mariah, until he starred at the unconscious victim.  
  
"What? Who is this?" he yelled.  
  
"Sir, I'm...I'm sorry...it was dark, and I thought this girl was Mariah..I don't know what to say.." Nathan panicked.  
  
"How about you're an idiot!!!" he yelled in response.  
  
*at Mariah*  
  
"Kai? What are you doing here?" Mariah asked. Kai put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Mariah, are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Huh? Kai, I'm fine." She smiled back.  
  
And with that, Kai instantly lunged forward hugging her close to him. 'I'm so glad' she heard him murmuring against her neck. Mariah was pretty over taken by all the attention he was given her, not that she didn't like it, but it did make her forget that, maybe this wasn't such a good time. Kai then realised that he was acting sappy, so he drew back away from her. Then something unexpected happened.  
  
"Mariah, who's that at the door?" asked a familiar voice from inside the house, which reminded Mariah of why it wasn't a good idea for Kai to be there. Kai looked stunned at the person who the voice belonged to came to the door.  
  
"Kai! I thought I heard your voice!" they smiled. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing, Mariah couldn't believe who Kai was seeing either.  
  
"R.RAY???" he stuttered. In response ray held out his hand to his ex-team- mate.  
  
"What's up?" he asked. Kai quickly came back to his senses and shook Ray's hand.  
  
"Nothing, I was just passing, I thought I'd see how Mariah was settling in...but I see she's fine, so I'll just be..."  
  
"Forget it Kai! It is dark and cloudy, it could thunder at any minute. I'm sure Mariah and Taylor won't mind if you stay! Ray smiled. He then notice ray flash his famous 'heart breaker' smile at Mariah. Mariah had no clue what to say at that moment. If Kai stayed...then Ray would notice from how they were behaving that something was wrong, but if Mariah said no, then Kai would take it the wrong way. So she just stood there like a statue.  
  
Where as Kai knew what he was going to say, he was going to say no. he was going to leave, and let them do, whatever it was that they were going to do. Then it dawned on him. They would be together. And by the looks of it, Taylor wasn't there which meant she probably was at Kenny's, so they'd be alone.  
  
'No way in hell!' he thought.  
  
"You know what Ray? I think that's a good idea!" he said with a small grin. Mariah looked like she was having kittens. Ray looked somewhat grumpy at Kai's answer, but he stepped aside to let him in anyway. Kai headed straight into the living room and sat in the centre of the sofa to prevent any chance of them sitting next to each other. Mariah soon caught on to what he was doing. 'That sneaky little...'  
  
Fortunately, Ray didn't notice. He was thinking other things, such as 'aw man! I only said that because I thought for sure he'd say no, how am I supposed to tell Mariah how I feel, with Mr. Personality watching?' he thought. Mariah knew she needed to talk to Kai, so she tried to get rid of Ray for a while.  
  
"Kai, Ray? Would you two like some tea?" she asked sweetly, knowing that ray, being the gentleman he was would offer himself.  
  
"Don't worry Mariah, I'll do it!" Ray jumped up and headed in the kitchen. Mariah smiled as her plan had worked. As soon as ray was out of sight and sound, Mariah sat down beside Kai and put her arm around his neck in a sort of hug.  
  
"Kai, I'm SO sorry! I didn't even know he was coming...till he came!" she said as she leant on his arm. Kai nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't. But that still doesn't change the fact that he doesn't know about us."  
  
"I know, he only arrived about 10minutes before you did. He wanted to surprise me." She began.  
  
"I bet he did!!!! So why's he here?"  
  
"I don't know. Before he could explain I told him he could stay in one of the guest bedrooms, he's only just finished 'making himself at home'!" she sighed. As she said this ray came in with a tray with a teapot and 3 cups and jar of sugar on it. Mariah quickly got off Kai and turned her back so she was leaning on the arm of sofa arms so it didn't look like she was so close to Kai. Ray placed the tray on the coffee table, lifted Mariah's legs up, and sat down with her legs draped over his lap.  
  
Mariah just shrugged at Kai, who was sending death glares at the unexpecting ray. Ray was just in total bliss.  
  
*bio-rejectz*  
  
Taylor eventually came to. She got up and winced in pain as she looked at her arm. With close inspection, she figured out why she was unconscious.  
  
"Ouch a needle mark? That twirp drugged me!" she said angrily to herself. Even she had no idea who did it. She got up and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a comfortable white bed; there was a small rectangle table with two chairs either side of it in the corner. She then turned her attention to the cubicle in the opposite corner. (If u dun know, that is a toilet in a box!) It was clear to her that wherever she was, it looked like she could be there for a while.  
  
Then the door suddenly creaked open. Taylor was ready to pounce on whoever it was, but when she looked at the flamey redhead, blue-eyed boy, she found she couldn't move. And who could blame her? He looked menacing. Tala walked in and placed a plate of food on the table, then turned and headed out.  
  
"Hey! That's it? Aren't you setting me free?" Taylor yelled with fury. But Tala just ignored her and kept walking, only to feel a swift sharp pain at the back of one of his legs, causing him to collapse on the opposite one. He turned his head angrily, only to see an extremely peeved gal! And she was ready to kick his ass from there to Russia.  
  
Just when Taylor was about to give him one of her famous karate-kicks, he pulled out a sky-blue blade from his pocket with a dog-like bit beast on it. He held it out in front of her.  
  
Taylor stopped just in time and examined it from his hand. Then her eyes widened as she realised that it was hers, she delved her hands into her pockets to find that indeed, her beyblade was taken.  
  
"THAT'S MY DARK-FAND! GIVE IT BACK NOW! She said filled with rage. Tala smirked at her, stood up, and threw it on the bed. Taylor quickly turned and picked it up off the bed and inspected it for damages. She then heard the door slam and lock behind her. Tala had locked her in while she was retrieving her blade.  
  
Tala walked away, still smirking as he heard her screaming and banging on the door to let her go.  
  
"She's interesting, I never met anyone, let alone a girl as strong as that..I hope she sticks around." He thought.  
  
*Mariahz*  
  
They had been watching Blade II for about half an hour now and Ray had gone in the kitchen to make lots of popcorn for the movie. Kai decided that he didn't like him sitting with Mariah in that way, so he moved up to the edge and allowed them enough room to sit next to each other properly. So when Ray came back in, he sat next to Mariah, still very close though. This caused Kai to continue his glaring, and Mariah continued to sweat at the predicament she was in. as the film had been running, ray got closer to Mariah..MUCH closer!!!! As in he had began to snuggle against her. Now Kai was not going to stand for that! So he got up and looked at ray viciously.  
  
"IF YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'D GET AWAY FROM HER!!! He yelled.  
  
Mariah quickly jumped up from the seat. Ray looked totally confused.  
  
"What's up Kai?" he asked innocently, which from Ray's point of view, he was.  
  
"Ray, um..Kai's right! I ate some bad sushi today, and it looked like I might throw up on you!" she lied. Ray looked at Kai who was still fuming.  
  
"Oh! Kai.Ur.thanks, but I trust Mariah, and I wouldn't mind if she had! No need to get all angry!" he smiled as her winked at Mariah. Kai was just about to hit Ray, when Mariah stepped between Kai's line of fire. Then she turned to Ray with an ashamed look on her face.  
  
"Listen Ray, you should know that..." but before she could finish the phone started ringing, so she walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Kenny? Hi, what's up?....WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?....BUT SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS HEADING STRAIGHT TO YOUR PLACE!....NO SHE'S NOT HERE!!! Yes I think you should come over." She said as she hung up.  
  
Ray and Kai both looked at her with worry. She began breathing heavily, until she dropped to her knees and burst out crying. Kai ran to her side and knelt beside her.  
  
"Mariah, what is it?" he asked while cupping her face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Its Taylor..she..she said that she was going to Kenny's..b, but he called saying that he'd been waiting for hours and she never showed up!" she sobbed.  
  
Ray knelt down behind Mariah and put his arms around her shoulders, with knocked Kai's hands off her face. And buried his head in her hair.  
  
"Don't cry Mariah, I promise you, we'll find her."  
  
Mariah turned around and hugged ray. Kai watched how close they were. 'She's his..I could never share that type of bond with her.I've lost her' he thought sadly. He stood up and started walking out the room. Mariah heard his footsteps and left Ray's embrace and stood up.  
  
"Kai? Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
Kai turned around with a painful expression, Mariah knew why he was leaving.  
  
"I'll go out and look for Taylor, you stay here with Ray.he'll take care of you." He said sadly, as he walked out the room and out the house. But as he left, he felt light his heart had been thrown in a blender.it hurt so much.  
  
'Heh!!! I finally realise how much I..LOVE her..and then I lose her'  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: sniff!!! I h8 doing this to Kai...ah-well! For any doubts read the title. 'they'll get there in the end' but im sorry to say...hearts shall be broken. e.g Kenny+ Ray!!!  
  
Now 4 my shout outs!!!!  
  
Juline Kenga: thanx 4 reading my fic, and dun worry I do intend on carrying on!  
  
Yuxi: yuppies! Another outkast fan!!!!thanx 4 reviewing me dude!!!!! And that's strange about ur msn...cause I was talking 2 u about half an hour ago! Lol!!!! And thanx 4 saying it was fluffy..i do try!!!!!  
  
Digitalgirl3: *picks up chair* honestly u do make a mess!!!! The phone call cracked u up? *sticks digital grl back together!!!! There! Now u can countinue that fic I luv so much! And if u dun know what happens 2 mariah..than u didn't read the story! Lol! Only kiddin!...a horse!!! Okey, okey.I'll keep writing!!!!!  
  
Loz: thanx! My story gr8? Not rele...but thanks 4 saying it anywayz!  
  
Joyce: hehe!!! My biggest :::cough:::: and only fan!!!! Ur reviews always make me laugh..cause u always sound so hyper! Lol! But that's what keeps me going..im the best? Me thinx u confused me with the REAL k+m writers lil bre+ digital gal!!!! AHK!!!! U CAN C ME? DAMN!!!! WHERE IS THAT WEBCAM???  
  
Lil Bre:LOL! I h8 boris 2..i think I might push him off a cliff at somepoint! But if I really wanted 2 I could MAKE someone...e.g KAI!!!! Kai:plz? No kai! That's not ur role in the story!!!!....thanx 4 reviewing bud!!!!  
  
DranzerDemonBikrGal: u think im improving? Thnx! Well if I am it because of u because..i rele dun like using spell check...it pops up with everything from beyblade..2 kai!!!! HI-5!!!! Ive never rele watched star wars myself...am I missing something?  
  
kai-is-so-cute-beyblade-rockz: everyone says its one of there faves! Thanx a lot..and.um, I thought I just did update..i confusing myself! Thanx 4 reviewing me!!!! 


	26. AUTHORS NOTE! IM STILL ERE!

Authors note:  
  
Really sorry I havny updated, but my dads got my comp, (im at school)  
  
But the second I get it back I'll update instantly because I already have 7 pages saved!!!!  
  
Thanks loyal reviewers!!!!! 


	27. shooting is rude!

Authors Note: Heh! I finally updated eh?  
  
Well I've been REALLY busy with coarse work, so you all should thank 'lil bre' +'Kai+Mariah Girlie Fan' because all of their k+m stories were making me look bad!!!(Only kidding!!!) Infact it was the fact that so many people actually liked it!!! I'm so happy I could..sniff!................  
  
Hope ya like it!  
  
Mariah woke up in bed to find two strong arms wrapped around her waste, holding her close.  
  
"Kai?" she murmured as she turned her head and looked wide eyed at the person who was actually beside her.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
Why was Ray holding her? Didn't he know that she was with Kai? Then she remembered what had happened with Taylor, and how, and why Kai had left. She glanced around her alarm clock which read 23:07. (If u dun know 24hr clock, it means 11:07pm!) She realised she had been asleep for 3 hours, when she should've been out looking for her cousin, with Kai. So she slowly wriggled out of Ray's tight embrace without waking him up, and headed out the house with the intension of finding Kai, and her cousin, Taylor.  
  
-bio-volt-hideout-  
  
Taylor leaned back on her 'new' bed, and tossed her beyblade in the air then catching it. She suddenly jumped to see Tala walk in, that her beyblade hurled towards him. Of course he caught it! And he locked the cell door behind him.  
  
Luckily Taylor had calmed down since their last encounter, and realised that if by some luck she did fight him off and run to escape, they'd most likely be an army waiting outside her cell door, waiting for her. So she just sat up on her bed and starred at him. Tala just starred right back, and then turned to the food he had given her earlier, only to find that she hadn't even touched it. Then her turned back and starred at her again, but this time he had a question.  
  
"Why didn't you eat anything? Aren't you hungry?" he asked in his usual cold tone, with a hint of concern.  
  
"No, infact I'm absolutely starving, but I'd rather die than except food from a bunch of psychos who kidnap people who've done nothing wrong!" she said spitefully.  
  
Tala didn't get angry; he understood why she would feel that way. So he pulled out one of the chairs and sat opposite her. Taylor was startled by this turn of events, but she kept a straight expression while raising an eyebrow. (I wish I could raise my eye brows!)  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked amused. At first she was considering ignoring him, but this particular subject filled her with pride and self achievement, that she couldn't resist showing off.  
  
"My two cousins tough me everything I know!" she smiled.  
  
"And how much do you all know?"  
  
"Well, were all gymnasts! And it helps to be flexi! 1 of my cousins does karate and kickboxing! And the other does different types of martial arts, but she prefers to beyblade." She said gleefully.  
  
"She likes to blade? Is she any good?"  
  
"SHE'S THE BEST! Which is no surprise; she is the infamous Mariah of the white tigers!"  
  
"W, what did you say?" he stuttered.  
  
"My cousin is Mariah from the white tigers."  
  
"You mean, you two are related?" Taylor nodded at him. Tala was in shock; Boris thought that she was useless to them, where infact she could be extremely useful, but what would Boris do to her if he found out? Tala hated to admit it, but he had grown quite fond over the girl. But he couldn't let some crush get in the way of his purpose. Tala got up and walked away slamming the cell door behind him.  
  
"Geez, what a mood-swing!" Taylor muttered. 'But a cute one!'  
  
-Kai-  
  
Kai had been wandering about for what had seemed like hours, then he realised, it had been hours. Although he was walking around looking for some sign of Taylor, his mind was on other thoughts like, Mariah and Ray, and his grandfather. Then he realised, what if bio-volt had taken Taylor? Anger arose in him. Then sadness. The reason why him and Mariah could never be, there would always be something to tare them apart, and so far he'd done a good job at making her sad. If it wasn't for him, Taylor would be safe. Then he began speaking out without realising it.  
  
"Mariah was so sad, but she has Ray, she doesn't need me." But he needed her. Kai sat down on a nearby bench, he hadn't even realised that it was close to the peer that he and Mariah had their first kiss on. His first kiss. Did Mariah know that? She was his first kiss, and she was the only girl Kai had ever 'noticed'. This was a definite first for him.  
  
And although she didn't need him, he needed her.  
  
It was all clear. Kai had finally realised his true feelings. He loved her and needed her; she was the only girl for him. He needed to see her beautiful face everyday, to hear her voice and feel her soft lips on his, he was truly in love. He then shuddered to himself when he realised how sappy he was acting. Then he chuckled slightly.  
  
"Damn, I must really have it bad!"  
  
"Have it bad for what? Said a warm voice from behind. Kai instantly stood up and turned to look at the face that the voice belonged to.  
  
"Mariah?.....it's late, you should go home..with Ray." He said in a concerned yet hurtful tone.  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Listen Kai, she's my cousin, and my responsibility, I should be the one out looking for her."  
  
"Not at midnight, your not!"  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm coming with you!"  
  
Kai growled slightly, but on the inside he was smiling. 'That's the girl I fell in love with, dead stubborn!' but he was quite relieved that she was with him and not Ray so he finally nodded.  
  
-Mariah's house-(Ray)  
  
Ray stretched and yawned as he shook awake. He had a very pleasant nap! His eyes eventually focussed and he then realised that Mariah was no longer beside him. He knew Mariah better than she knew herself, and he knew that she had most likely gone out to look for Taylor. He quickly put his shoes on and raced out to find her.  
  
-bio-volt-hideout-  
  
Tala walked through the hallways of the bio-volt hideout. He couldn't decide what he was going to do. It was a choice between his job or a girl. He then restated the mission given:  
  
"the mission was to acquire BlackDranzer, and Kai, but together they're impossible to defeat so, a lure was needed to make Kai join bio-volt once more, which is Mariah, but instead a civilian girl was captured, and is useless."  
  
But she wasn't, she was Mariah's cousin.  
  
"Taylor..." he sighed.  
  
"Tala how is our guest?" said a cold voice from behind him.  
  
"BORIS! I mean, sir. The girl, she is.absolutely useless to us. I think it'd be best if we let her go." Tala said, surprising Boris, but surprising himself even more.  
  
"let her go? LET HER GO? of course we can't let her go! if she is set free, then she'd surely call the authorities and I'd be put back in jail! No, there is only one thing to do. And that is, dispose of her."  
  
At those words Tala felt sick.  
  
"but, sir.."  
  
"no buts Tala and I think you're just the person for the job."  
  
"me?"  
  
"yes you! You are cyber Tala! Of course you can kill a pathetic girl."  
  
"kill her?"  
  
"all you have to do is take her somewhere far away from the bio-volt hideout, perhaps convince her that your setting her free, and then you pull the trigger of the gun and.BANG! Its done, and then you can dump the body." He smiled as he walked away, leaving Tala with his task.  
  
------Kai+Mariah------  
  
the awkward silence between Kai and Mariah had made a come back! Till Mariah broke the silence.  
  
"Kai, I can see that until we settle things between us, this search is pretty useless." Kai looked at her directly in the yes. He knew she was right, but he didn't have the courage to say those three words to her face, and right now, the timing was pretty bad. Mariah had an idea of what was making Kai so distance, so she tried to clear the doubt from his mind.  
  
"Kai, what you thought you saw, wasn't what it looked like, Ray was just comforting me. That's all."  
  
"maybe that's how you see it, but. he loves you, and he wants you." Kai sighed.  
--------Taylor's cell--------  
  
Taylor was still sat in the place Tala had left her, until he returned. But instead of locking her cell door behind him, he stood aside, Taylor just starred at him blankly.  
  
"Come with me, I'm here to release you." Tala said in a some-what shaken tone, and for some reason he couldn't bare to look her in the eyes. Taylor was thrown off a bit by this, but for some reason she trusted him. So she slowly nodded while putting her beyblade in her pocket.  
  
"Come then, but be careful, we don't want to get caught." He acted. Taylor nodded once more and followed his lead out of bio-volt.  
  
-------Kai+Mariah-------  
  
Mariah sighed and looked at the ground, she knew Ray had strong feelings for her, and until now she shared those feelings 100%. But then she started loving Kai. Kai walked in front of her, their faces separated by inches.  
  
"Mariah, I think its time you made a decision..me, or Ray."  
  
"I'd like to know that too!" Ray said at a distance.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Note: so what do you think?  
  
Ray or Kai???...cause if you guys prefer Ray+Mariah, it may be possible, but honestly, the odds are against you! Because kai automatically gets a 100 point head start!  
  
R&R  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Nina: Lol! Don't beg! Its my pleasure to update for my fans! Well k.h is back, so now you don't have to wait any longer! A new reviewer, welcome to my story, glad you liked it!  
  
Ellen: Hey! Another new rewiewer! Hello! Glad you like my story so much!  
  
lol! Yeah ray really is ruining the love connections, isn't he? Poor guy! Young and in-love!  
  
I think the reason Mariah didn't slap ray was because she didn't mind :P im afraid ray'll be disturbing a lot more for k+M!! Kai: DAMN!l Lol! Yeah tala is a hotty! But the demolition boys get better in my story..eventually. Lolz, everybody seems to like the lovebite chap as well!  
  
funny you should mension the photo, that'll be making an appearance very soon! You seem to know a lot about my story.have you been reading my notes!?  
  
artemis347: ive seen a lot of you! Thanks for reviewing so many of my chaptors! Your comments were nice to read, lol! Well judging by this chaptor, you'll see how big tala's crush gets..and I'll tell ya, it gets A LOT bigger! I understand bout the sis thing, kai needs someone to ruin his life, right? poor kai? I thought the dude was rich? By-the-by is your name based on the cat?  
  
Wolf queen: You love my story, really? *blushes* aw thankies!  
  
My story: I love you too! Lol! Well obviously I have continued due to the next chaptor! :P  
  
Galux cat: thanks for the ideas, but I already have the rest of the story typed, plus I have this saying, 'either ray ends up with Mariah, or nobody!' I know, its harsh, but its what I believe in! and in the future chaps taylor chooses tala. but don't forget, Mariah + taylor are going to an all girls school, so they'll need friends! Lol and perhaps I'll pair them up with.dum, dum, DUM! Wiatt! Zeo! Kenny! Theyre my availableguys! :P  
  
DranzerDemonBikrGal Lol! I bet you and I can go on forever about computers and spellchackers! Im just lazy! :P And when I add kai+tala, it never capitals it, and for some creepy reason, it really bugs me! And the reason I don't do my stories at school, is because ppl are nosey, and I find it harder to concentrate, if you noticed in the beginning chaps my spelling was wacky, and things went wrong, due to distractions. Mariah: and your laziness! Watch it! Else I'll pair you up with..enrique! the woman eater! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mariah: eep! I mean.she gets distracted! Thanks for reviewing buddy!  
  
wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari lol! 3 months.come on! Its only been like..2 months..okay, im bad, point taken! Well im back now! Thinking of doing a sequel? Honey, its all ready noted! It'll be up after this one, k?....happy? I hate it when my reviewers are ticked at me.here have a skittle! Chow!  
  
Thedigimonbabe Hey! Another new reviewer, I haven't seen you on my storie before..howdy! So you liked ray hitting on Mariah?...i couldn't resist! Lol! I know im ebil! Well keep reviewing, chow!....wow wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari has got me saying chow!  
  
Lil Bre your reviews are always so funny to read..you really do O_O too much! Lol! I remember when I emailed you and told you how I would get revenge on you for breaking up k+m on your story!!! Seriously, of coarse k+m will get there in the end, its fate, im the mighty authoress, I control their actions, mwahahahahahahaha! Oh by-the-by its 11pm...yawn! lol!  
  
Roari Hey new reviewer! Don't worry about nagging, your not the only one who's been annoyed about my lack of updating! But ive updated now!  
  
Yohko-lily You wanna know what happens next, then..read-it! Well kai shows a lot of restrante in my story, he's winning Mariah the honest way, which is why he'll sucseed, remember my saying, love takes time, not alcohol!  
  
Goddess of Silent Tears Wow! Another BIG fan of the love bite! I thought I'd get a ton of bad reviews for that one! Kai's a lil out of character in that one, but how else could I make him react? He's naturally arrogant! Who knew I could come up with something funny?  
  
T kai and mariah gurlie fan y, you forgot!?...i, I thought you were my fan? *sniff*  
  
I kid-by-the-way! I forgive you! Partly cause your k+m fics rock! Keep it upgrl!  
  
Jou-Chun Kenga Yup! They will! Note the title, 'they'll get there in the end' kai is much nicer thanks to mariah, isn't he? Like a little baby!:P  
  
Digitalgirl3 Yo digital, you say your gonna update, but you never do! You're my idol, you cant potray me now! *hugs d.g back*  
  
*blows balloons* lets pop em for fun! You and I should be famous for putting kai through bad-stuff, eh? *Sticks d.g back together* AND cleans up the horrible mess she made!(with hoover) Oops, sucked up d.g's nose! You didn't need that, did you?  
  
Tai Thanks! I know im terrible with the caps, but im lazy,im trying harder though!  
  
kaz youre not one for long reviews, eh?  
  
Well your aieeee was very amusing!  
  
Yuxi Really, its sad?only for kai though, right? Except on this chapof coarse, ray gets depressed too! I'll talk to you online as soon as I get my phone line put back inmy room, but till then I have to type them on my laptop and put them on floppy, and use school internet, which sux!  
  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE:  
  
WARNING!!! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS IN 3-4 CHAPTORS!!!  
  
GET READY FOR THE SECOND SEIRES ENTITLED:  
  
Well, I havnt decide yet.but when I have I'll let you all know! YA'LL BETTER READ IT!!!  
  
But it won't be up till I finish 'they'll get there in the end'. 


	28. the king of blingbling

Authors Note: I've always wanted to say this, ahem! Previously on 'they'll get there in the end' Tala's given a mission to kill Taylor, but could it be our aggressive boy has feelings for her? And our poor boy, Kai, after being forced to watch ray smother Mariah, he wanders off and leaves Mariah with a decision, that ray is also curious to know, Kai or ray? Find out now, on, 'they'll get there in the end' with plenty of fan service! ^_^  
  
"Well Mariah? Is there something you want to tell me? Perhaps about you and Kai?"  
  
"Ray, listen." Kai began.  
  
"Shut up Kai! You're supposed to be my friend and you."  
  
"Ray, you don't understand, I.." Mariah started, but yet again Ray interrupted.  
  
"NO, you don't understand Mariah! I'm.I'm, in love with you, I always have been.and always will." Ray said in a hurtful tone.  
  
Mariah had no Idea what to say or to do, at this moment she just wanted time to stop, but an unbelievable voice made her think otherwise.  
  
"Yo, what's goin' on up in herre?"  
  
"Now why are ya'll bothering this FINE lady?"  
  
Mariah couldn't believe who she was seeing.  
  
"B, Busta!!!" she shuddered  
  
"That's me, the P.I.M.P!" he said in his usual hot tone. (What can I say? I love Busta!)  
  
Kai and Ray starred at each other blankly and then turned to the stunned Mariah.  
  
"Great, Kai I could compete with, but Busta Rhymes? The worlds most popular rap artist? What have I done to deserve this?" ray growled. For a brief moment, Mariah thought she was going to faint, until more important things popped in her head, like missing cousins. But then she smiled happily and approached her rap-fantasy and looked him in his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Damn! She fine!" he thought.  
  
"Busta, my cousin has been missing for a long time, I'm really worried about her, could you perhaps help me search for her?" she pleaded while fluttering her eye lashes.  
  
"But Mariah, I said that I'd.." Kai began.  
  
"No you weren't! I'm sorry you two, but right now Taylor is more important to me then my love life, and if you two would rather argue than help me, then I'll find someone else who will!" she said while linking arms with Busta and walking off the path.  
  
Kai and Ray just starred at her disappear in the distance. Kai sighed, whereas Ray walked in front of him with glaring eyes and fists clenched.  
  
"Well Kai.I guess I'm glad Mariah left us alone, now I think we should settle things."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai groaned while looking at the fading Mariah in the distance.  
  
"I mean you coming onto Mariah!" Ray growled.  
  
Kai realised what Ray meant, he wanted to fight.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you Ray."  
  
"Just as I thought, you don't love Mariah; otherwise you'd fight for her!"  
  
Now Kai was on his last nerve now, and quite frankly, he'd grown quite tired of Ray getting in his way. But as usual, he kept it calm and acted like Ray didn't affect him.  
  
"Whatever, go preach to someone who cares." He sighed while sitting on a nearby bench in attempt to think about things. (A/N: how come there's always a bench around when Kai has to sit down?)  
  
"Humph! I knew it, all along you've been messing with her." He muttered, but loads enough for Kai to hear.  
  
"Messing with her? How'd you come up with that one?" he asked in curious yet angered tone.  
  
"What was it Kai? Was it her voice? Her looks? Her skills in blading? What? What made you wake up one day and decide that you loved her? After what you put her through by taking Galux."  
  
"You're kidding right? After what I put her through? Are you forgetting her nickname for you at the Asian tournament? Now, wasn't it Traitor?" Kai retaliated.  
  
*Tala+Taylor*  
  
Tala and Taylor had finally made it out of bio-volt. Which was incredibly easy, it was as if it was staged.oh wait, it was. Everything was going according to Boris's plan, till Taylor almost botched it with a smart remark.  
  
"Tala, I know this place, I can find my own way home now, you don't have to take care of me any longer." She whispered, worried that they may have been followed.  
  
"NO!....no, bio-volt still wants you for some reason, and if you go home Boris might send someone to find you, and know doubt if they found you and your cousin, they'd take you both, you don't want to bring trouble down on your cousin now do you?" he stated as her edged her to follow him away from the base. She did follow him, but curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"So where are we hiding then?" Taylor pondered. (God I hate that word!)  
  
In response, Tala pointed to a near by Forrest. 'I doubt she'll fall for this any longer, unless she's a total moron!' he thought. It looked so thick, as if it stretched for miles, which it did. Taylor did not look pleased with this development.  
  
"I, in there? You know, I heard, Hawaii is great this time of year!" a worried Taylor mumbled.  
  
"What's the matter?....scarred?" he teased, forgetting his little mission for a moment.  
  
"No! Its just.big and dark..and..creepy." she retaliated. A shiver ran down Taylor's spine due to the low temperature. Tala noticed so he took off his white jacket with the orange rim and wrapped it around her and rubbed her arms to warm her up. She blushed deeply as she turned and notice that Tala was only wearing a blue vest which showed his well toned muscles and abs.  
  
"But Tala, you're."  
  
"Its fine, my bit beast is an ice type; the cold has no effect on me." He walked on ahead again.  
  
She hastily followed him, not noticing her beyblade drop outside the Forrest trees.  
  
*Kai+Ray*  
  
Kai had enough; he did not like the idea of Mariah leaving with this rapper that they just met, even if he's rich and famous. Ray too felt the same. So they both simultaneously walked in the direction Mariah and Busta went.  
  
"So tell me, Ray if you want to prove your love for Mariah, then why are you following me?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because I want to give that rapper a piece of my mind! Besides I know what's on your mind." accused ray.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai questioned.  
  
"I mean, the only reason you're most likely out looking for Taylor, is too get in Mariah's good books. And I hate the thought of someone using Mariah's feelings to get something.  
  
"I'm doing this for both of them, I've gotten to know Taylor a little, so I'm wouldn't leave her anyway, not to mention its making Mariah miserable without her, and the quicker Mariah's happy again, the quicker I'll know where I stand, and you will too."  
  
Ray nodded, as he knew where Kai was coming from, he hated to admit it, but right now it was getting extremely jealous of how close Mariah and Kai had gotten, in such a short time. Kai noticed Ray glaring at him out the corner of his eye, so he tried moving that hatred on a certain celebrity.  
  
"The girl you and I both love and she just left with a rapper that kinda.sucks." Kai snorted, but it made Ray snigger a little. 'What irony' he thought.  
  
*Mariah+Busta*  
  
"I'm sorry Maggie."  
  
"My names Mariah."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. How about we forget this couz, and you come with me to my hotel for some loving, and ya'll can have a piece of Busta!" (WAH! It hurt me SO much to bring myself to write that!)  
  
"What? No! What's the matter with you? This isn't how I imagined meeting you." She said while backing away from Busta. Until suddenly her feline senses awaked in her as she lifted her head in the air and inhaled it deeply through her nose.  
  
"I can smell her!"  
  
"?....you can smell ya couz? She got a body odour problem!?"  
  
"No! I'm a white tiger, my senses are strong, and I can tell, she's been through here."  
  
"So you have the senses of a Tiger?"  
  
"No, I can just tell things apart, in this case scent is one of them."  
  
Mariah followed Taylor's scent which stopped at an abandoned ware house. She was considering going inside, when she smelt Taylor again, only this time it was more recent. And it was leading away from the ware house, but there was another scent with hers, familiar, but she couldn't quite remember who. Busta was becoming UN patient with Mariah.  
  
"Yo baby, ya'll don't wanna go therr, now come wit Busta, and have some fun." he hummed while putting his arms around her slim waist and pulling her against him. (Don't do it Busta!)  
  
"No! Hey, get off me!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Kai and Ray heard her scream and raced towards the direction of where her voice was coming from. When they finally caught up, they watched as Mariah lifted herself over Busta's arms (wow a gymnast!) and did a jump kick in his stomach knocking him backwards and causing much pain, but Mariah decided that being close to Taylor's scent, she didn't want any distractions, so she did a spin kick aimed at him stomach again, this time it knocked him on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Why do all the guys I meet, have to make my life harder than it should be?" she grumbled as she watched her biggest crush/fantasy go up in flames.  
  
Kai and Ray stood gazed for a while after seeing Mariah's performance. But Ray almost immediately snapped out of it, he already knew how strong and talented Mariah is, because he remembered how they used to spa together, and she always won. But this was the first time Kai had seen her in action, usually a tough guy would feel intimidated, but Kai was proud of Mariah in some way, for reaching a high level. But Kai came back to reality as soon as he noticed Ray run to Mariah's side, so Kai walked towards her naturally, in an attempt to not appear as desperate as Ray.  
  
"Mariah, are you alright?" Ray asked in a concerned tone.  
  
But Mariah just sighed and took in her surroundings once more; it had appeared that Busta had thrown her off.  
  
'Where could Taylor have possibly gone?' she asked herself.  
  
Then something at a distance caught Kai's eye, it shone at him, so he approached it.  
  
"Mariah, check this out." Kai called all of a sudden.  
  
Mariah and ray both headed towards Kai as he held out a bit in front of Mariah."  
  
Immediately she noticed the dog bit, it was Taylor's.  
  
"This looks recent, maybe from 5-10 minutes ago." Ray confirmed. Mariah noticed how close Kai had found it to the forest, but what would Taylor possibly do there? But she didn't have time to think about that, first of all she needed to find Taylor, so she ran through the woods, with Ray and Kai both following closely.  
  
*Tala+Taylor*  
  
Tala's pocket itched, the gun inside it, taunting him, wanting him to fire it at the innocent girl. But the more he was around her, the more he felt the need to protect her. Tala was lost in thought and noticed that Taylor had wandered in front of him. Tala couldn't take it any longer. He stopped in his tracks without her noticing and pointed the weapon at her. His hand shook as it targeted Taylor and after 10seconds he dropped it on the ground in defeat.  
  
"I..cant..do it!" he cringed. At the sound of those words Taylor turned around and walked up to Tala.  
  
"Tala, is something the.."  
  
Then she noticed the loaded gun on the floor right beside Tala. She then sussed it out, she was planning to KILL her! (Dum, dum, DUM!)  
  
Taylor stopped and walked backwards from Tala. Tala realised she'd seen the gun.  
  
"Taylor, please listen, it's not what you think!" he pleaded.  
  
"What, you mean that you didn't mean to kill me here, in these woods so nobody could find me again?"  
  
"No, well.yes, listen to me; my orders were to kill you so you didn't tell anyone about us."  
  
"But.your orders? Then why didn't you?"  
  
"I couldn't harm you, I wish I knew why, but for the first time in my entire life.something's actually mattered to me, I've never had this problem before, I have no idea what to do."  
  
Taylor blinked for a second, he'd only known her for about a day at most, and now he had feelings for her? But she didn't find it at all strange, infact she didn't want to admit it, but she had also grown attracted to him. So she approached him slowly without saying a word and now was close enough to him, he could feel her breath mingle with his own. He froze in place, Tala had no idea what to do, he didn't have the first clue about kissing, due to him being raised since birth in bio-volt, which didn't exactly give kissing instructions. Taylor then leaned forward, and seen as though Tala was tall, she had to go on her tip-toes reach him, and brushed her soft lips against his cold ones.  
  
Tala's mind was racing; he has no idea what to do. He had never been in this position before, and now that he was he did the only thing he could do, which was stand there like a complete lemon, or in this case a carrot, and enjoy this new feeling. But, at times like these, there's always an interruption.  
  
"Taylor?" called a voice in the distance. Taylor was lost in her own little world, but Tala heard it, too bad he was frozen in the kiss.  
  
Mariah and the boys were approaching fast towards the unexpecting kissing pair, of coarse, they had no clue where it was they were going, but Mariah figured that if she called occasionally and kept running, she would be reunited with her cousin very soon.  
  
Taylor had managed to keep the kiss going, but the fact that she was the only participant made it harder. So she pulled away from Tala for some breathing time. (Tala = 0.0 Taylor = ^.^) but just as Tala took a deep breath, Taylor caught his now warm lips in another kiss, this time he too, returned the kiss. But as usual, when something's going right, someone ruins it.  
  
"TAYLOR! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU.kissing Tala?" Mariah asked breathing heavily, due to all the running.  
  
Authors note: meh..I guess I should warn you guys, the ending isn't particularly good. Partly cause the story sort of continues in the up coming sequel..COMING SOON.  
  
Now, yet again.ahem! Tune in next time on the exciting episode of 'they'll get there in the end'  
  
Reviewers: 0_0 ... ^_^'  
  
k.h: @_@ come on reviewers, at least humour me!  
  
Lil bre: O_^'  
  
K.h: meh, drunk again!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Ellen : lol! No problem, just as long as you read my story and enjoy it, I'll be happy! :D  
  
Plus your not the only one who does '!' this too much! :P Note, in the story I do it too much!  
  
Going on dads computer?! It seems like im possessing you or something cause I do that too! But I manly stick to my laptop(slow+suxs!) and school computers(all good stuff is filtered!) Stop by and review again! Byez!  
  
GaluxCat: Lol! I was kidding on that part! But if you like the idea of Ray, then you should check out my other fic kaiXmariahXray triangle, don't pressure yourself deciding! I'll choose!  
  
DranzerDemonBikrGal Lol! I don't mean to end it on a cliffhanger, it just happens! Major fluke! I was kidding about the ray/kai thing! Lol! Plus I said kai gets 100 ahead, so unless I get 100 reviews saying ray, then it wont be changing! Kai means sea?....maybe I can use that for my other kaiXmariah fic!  
  
artemis347 lol! The cat thing was about sailormoon *blush* not that I watch it! Kai would NEVER cheat on Mariah.on this story! :p they are destiny! Taylor has now realised the crush! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
artemis347: NUTCASE!  
  
MasterDranzer Nyah? Im not people, im just one :p *blushes* your faves list? Thanx! I wuv kai fics too, he's a star! Major popularity!....i thought I DID update!  
  
Digitalgirl3 Lol! I say 'bloody' but im in England so its natural! Update your BLOODY fic! I updated mine, so naturally, you should do the same! :P by-the-way now you can see what happens next cause, this is the next chappie! :p  
  
Yohko-lily I think kai and Mariah are cute as well! But I couldn't picture kai kiising girls, so assumed it was his first! :P *insert big meh*  
  
Yohko-lily: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. By-the-way I like your name! my kittens called yoko, very nice!  
  
Key Mariah and kai will definitely be together, note: they'll get there in the end! But rays interfering, that's all, but I'll tell you something, on the sequal, Lee goes out with selima, rays gonna be all alone! (  
  
Superangeldivel Lol! Everybody has said they prefer kai and Mariah, guess it wont change then!  
  
Roari Hey! Wait for the next chaptor? Ive updated now, you don't have to wait! Lol!  
  
wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari I make things develop? thanx! I try, but its always hard to work with Kai! Wonder no more! The next chappie is up! *blushes* hooray! I have A fan! I rock?...isnt that a wrestler???  
  
nina  
  
Lol! Everybody has said they prefer kai and Mariah, guess it wont change then! Thanks buddy!  
  
Kaiswings Another one for the kai and Mariah vote! Lol! Ray doesn't stand a chance! has said they prefer kai and Mariah, guess it wont change it because im so nice!  
  
kai and mariah gurlie fan  
  
I'll tell you who she's gonna choose *whispers* Keep it a secret, k? I'll make you a deal, you update ur k+m fics, and I'll update mine! (ive put up a new k+m one by-the-way!)  
  
Lil Bre Lol! Don't take it personally, but you were first to review so you're the last one I see when im doing the shout-outs! Think of it this way, saving the best till last! *throws puppies at lilbre* YOU CANT END!!!!:( how about YOU mail me whenever you update! Im affard it might block you! Thanks as always for your review buddy! 


	29. What A Bad Boy Tala Is!

Authors Note:  
  
"TAYLOR! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU.kissing Tala?" Mariah asked breathing heavily, due to all the running.  
  
Taylor immediately pulled back from the now gasping Tala.  
  
"M, Mariah..ur, hi?"  
  
"Hi? HI? IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! Just when I thought something awful has happened to you, I catch you, doing this?"  
  
"Hey! It's not like that at all!"  
  
Mariah and Taylor continued to argue like this. Whereas Tala was still in the statue state. Kai was about to give him the third degree, no doubt he knew Tala was a part of Voltaire being back. However, for some reason, the stoned look on Tala's face seemed familiar. The same way Kai was left when Mariah had kissed him and she just left.  
  
"Tala! What do you think you're doing!?" hissed Ray. (Tala: x_x) "I, I think Taylor, gave him the kiss of death!" ray validated while waving a hand in front of Tala's face.  
  
"Well Taylor? What was it? Were you mad at me or something? What did I do to make you want to punish me like this?" Mariah asked.  
  
"No! I was taken, I was in this weird place, and there was this guy, he thought I was someone else and got angry, so Tala pretended that he was going to release me, but actually he was supposed to kill me but he couldn't *takes breath* got that?" Taylor said while taking a deep breath.  
  
"Are you nuts? You expect me to believe that. How do I know you weren't planning on eloping with him or something?"  
  
"Because why would elope with Tala? He's hot in all, but we sorta just met in a way, we'd have to date first!"  
  
Little did Taylor know that although Tala could not move, he could hear. And right now, he liked what he was hearing, although it was hard to tell cause on the outside there was nothing but a stream of blood coming down from Tala's nose. Taylor and Mariah both turned to him when they heard a dripping noise.  
  
Kai and Ray looked disgusted at this horrible sight of blood. Without thinking, Taylor reached for Mariah's ribbon and pulled it out of her hair. And immediately shoved it up Tala's nostrils to plug up the blood.  
  
Mariah had gone scarlet at Taylor's actions. Usually since Mariah had came to Japan, she'd only gone red when Kai made her feel embarrassed, but this time she was red from anger. Ray knew this was familiar. Therefore, he stepped back from her. The one thing he knew was that when Mariah was like this its best to stay out of her way. However, Kai did not know this, but he knew it was not good news for Tala and Taylor.  
  
Mariah gritted her teeth and had her fists clenched she was about to throw a punch at Tala's direction when something caught her fist in mid air. Mariah turned to see Kai. He had stopped her before she made contact with Tala's face.  
  
'Kai's in trouble now! He should have stayed out her way! Once she's started nobody can stop her without getting burned!' Ray contemplated.  
  
"Kai? What the hell do you think you're doing!? Stay out of this, you hear me?" Mariah shrieked.  
  
"No Mariah, enough." Kai said firmly, causing everyone including Mariah to look wide eyed at him.  
  
"No? Who gave you permission to but in? what are you going to do if I don't stop, take Galux?" she questioned harshly, causing Kai to make a hurt expression, but he soon shrugged of what she said, because he knew her temper, and knew she most likely had no idea what she was saying.  
  
'Is that what she really thinks of me?' he questioned in his mind. However, he continued to remain his tough exterior.  
  
"Mariah now is not the time! Your cousin was kidnapped by bio-volt. You can kill Tala later, but right now there are more important things to do!" he said sternly.  
  
Mariah questioned him in her head for a moment, and then decided he was right, so she let her hand fall down and put her head down in defeat. Ray looked totally gob smacked. When Mariah was on breaking point, nothing/no one could stop her but Kai had calmed her.  
  
"Well, the sun will rise in a bit; we should find somewhere to discuss this, right Mariah? Perhaps Tala could be of some use to us." He stated while making direct contact with her.  
  
"Yeah, right..we can go to my place.." She said in an almost whisper as she walked ahead of the others. Most likely, she was ashamed at herself and felt she could not face Kai. Of course, he noticed this, he was about to catch up with her to talk, but as usual, Ray caught up with her instead. Kai sighed, when Mariah was hurt, Ray always found a way of comforting her, but Kai had never had to chance to try to comfort her, so how did he know he was capable of it? Taylor put a hand on Kai's shoulder, which caused him to jerk slightly.  
  
"You coming, Kai?" she asked. Kai nodded and followed the direction Mariah and Ray had gone in.  
  
"Come on Tala, you're coming aren't you?" Taylor asked while fluttering her eyelids. Tala blushed. Thanks to Taylor, he appeared quite the idiot! He had a ribbon sticking out of his nose with blood seeping out, not to mention he looked a fool in front of his former leader Kai. Nevertheless, he could not say no to her, so he followed her out of the woods.  
  
-Out-The-Forest-  
  
They were 20minutes away from Taylor and Mariah's place, Mariah and Ray were in front, Kai was on his own in the middle, and Taylor was inspecting Tala's nose at the back. They stopped at a road to make sure no cars was driving past while they crossed it, but the roads were empty, due to it being so empty.  
  
However, there was one car moving extremely fast in the distance, with closer inspection; it appeared to be a limo. Therefore, they stood aside to let it past first, but as soon as it past them, it stopped, skidded then reversed back and stopped in front of them. Kai winced; this limo was particularly familiar to him. The driver stepped out of the limo and went to the passenger seat to let out, Kai's Aunt.  
  
"Kai, sweet heart! I bin lookin' for ya for sum tame now baby!" she said in her country accent.  
  
"Kai!" squealed a Childs voice as Kailena had also ran out the car and glomped her big brother. Kai blushed a slight ruby colour. His aunt Louise looked at Mariah, she looked familiar to her, but from where? Then in realisation she pulled a photograph out of her purse and lined in up with Mariah.  
  
"I, its you! ya'll the gal who won my darlin, Kai's hart!" she said wispily. Ray looked at the photo of Kai and Mariah kissing, his jaw dropped down, he knew something had happened with them, but he didn't know they'd kissed so soon! (Ray: X _ X)  
  
"MARIAH!" Kailena smiled as she ran to hug Mariah as well. Mariah looked down on the little girl and smiled at her show of affection. Its true Mariah actually liked the little spore.  
  
"Hey, who's the miniature, female Kai?" Taylor asked looking quite confused. Kai's aunt turned to Taylor, then her attention was drawn to Tala and his plugged up nose.  
  
"Oh dear me! Ya'll been getting in fights? Ya'll come with Kailena and me to the mansion, ya'll can sort you out from there!" she smiled. But before anyone could protest she took Mariah's hand and let her in the limo while telling her,  
  
"On the way, ya con tell me about ya self!" Taylor shrugged and grabbed Tala's hand while leading him in the limo, Kai groaned he was about to get in when he heard his aunt say,  
  
"No, no Kai, ya can go over the otha side, and sit by ya'll girlfriend!"  
  
Kai sighed but went over the other side anyway; for once, his aunt had said something helpful by letting him sit beside Mariah. Ray growled, he did not know what was going on, but he hated ever minute of it, but he too sat in the limo. The driver then closed the door and began driving to the 'Hiwatari mansion'.  
  
They soon made it to the gates of the mansion, Taylor and Ray starred at the mansion in awe, Kai did not of course, and Tala and Mariah did not look impressed at all. The driver parked the limo in between the others. The driver approached the doors and let everybody of the now cramped limo.  
  
"I wasn't expectin, ya to bring friends, Kai, next time I'll get a bigger limo." She stated.  
  
Kai was not listening to her, he just looked at Mariah, and he could tell that by the look on her face, she did not like the mansion that was for certain.  
  
"You know, Taylor's fine, everything's okay now, why don't we call it a day and head home now. Ray can even stay with us!" Mariah stammered.  
  
"Call it a day? But it the sun only rose five minutes ago! Aw! Please stay a little longer Mariah, pretty please!!!!" Kailena begged. Mariah could not turn down a little girl, so she slowly nodded and smiled.  
  
Everyone was tired, but they had to know what was going on with bio-volt, so they all sat in Kai's huge estate living room, ready to give Tala the third degree. However, they were not going to be hard too hard on him. He had come willingly, he could have killed Taylor if he wanted to, but he did not, and when Mariah and the boys found them, he could have fought or escaped, but he didn't. Nobody really knew what to say so they left everything to Kai, and decided just to listen in. Kai didn't care, he just remained cool, and to the point.  
  
"What's going on Tala? You're Boris's main guy, why would you turn on him like this? What is he planning?"  
  
"So many questions, Kai. And it all leads to you. You're the one they want, you have black Dranzer."  
  
"So what? They want it back they can have it!" Kai said while pulling out the black bird and holding it out in his hand for Tala to take, but Tala didn't even move to it.  
  
"What use is a beyblade that only you can control? They want you Kai. You can control him, you are Voltaire's grandson, successor, and the strongest soldier of bio-volt, if you would just go back with him, and it'll all be over with." He clued-up.  
  
Kai gritted his teeth in anger, the thought of seeing Boris and Voltaire again made his blood boil.  
  
"I would NEVER go back to him!" he declared.  
  
"Even if it meant losing the one you love?" he retaliated. The second these words left Tala's tongue, Kai immediately looked at Mariah in horror, and then back at Tala in anger as he continued.  
  
"You see Kai, Voltaire never wanted Taylor, it was Mariah he was after, a ploy to make you join bio-volt."  
  
"Me? He wants me?" Mariah muttered, but loud enough for Kai to hear.  
  
"No Mariah! I will not let Voltaire, Boris or anybody harm you! You and Taylor will stay here! He said sternly.  
  
"But Kai, we can't.." Mariah began, but was stopped by Taylor nudging at Mariah's elbow.  
  
"What do you mean we can't? We are talking living it up in a mansion for goodness sake! And I really don't feel like being captured by bio-volt again! That was not fun!" Mariah softened a little after those words. She nearly lost Taylor; maybe it would be safer with Kai.  
  
*Mariah stared at Kai, Kai starred at Mariah. Mariah and Kai were starring at each other..* (AN: lol! Only kidding!)  
  
Mariah looked at Kai in his deep, warm, brown eyes, she knew she trusted him. Nevertheless, could she really live with him?  
  
"Yay! Mariah's going to stay here! How exciting!" Kailena buzzed in the doorway. Then she noticed everyone turn and look at her. Realising she wasn't supposed to be there, she smiled and skipped of.  
  
"Well what about Tala? He saved me, the least you could do is let him stay as well!" Taylor supported. Kai looked at her blankly, but from the expression on his face, it was obvious he hadn't even thought about what she said.  
  
"..no."  
  
Taylor pouted then whispered something in her ear:  
  
'Mariah, please convince Kai! I really like Tala, and if he goes back to bio-volt, he might be in trouble! Besides, anyone else in bio-volt would have shot me, but he didn't. Please convince him! I'm begging you!" she pleaded.  
  
Mariah nodded and turned to Kai.  
  
"Well Kai, I guess I won't be staying!" she said while approaching the door out of the lounge. Kai quickly ran in front of her looking quite confused.  
  
"Mariah, they're going after you! Please understand..you're not getting past me." He said coldly.  
  
"Sorry Kai, but Taylor's not staying because Tala isn't, and I already lost her once."  
  
Kai looked at her for a moment, and then sighed in defeat. He had to be close enough to protect her, but they lived an hour away. Therefore, he growled he then muttered a barely allegeable 'fine.'. Taylor cheered happily and smiled at Tala. Tala then reached for Mariah's ribbon that he put his pocket back up his nose to soak up the fresh blood, which had yet again started dripping from his nose.  
  
Ray then got out of his comfortable seat and walked straight in front of Kai. Did you really think I'd let you just get her to move in with you like this, Kai?"  
  
"Great! Do you want to move in as well?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"don't worry, I'll only be in your hair for a day or two, you see I promised I'd go home and tell the others how Mariah is doing, but I don't think I'll mention this."  
  
Mariah yawned. Just then, a butler walked in.  
  
"Miss, Mariah and Miss Taylor, young Kailena has informed me you're staying here, allow me to show you your rooms, you must be in need of a rest."  
  
"Albert, Tala and Ray are staying as well. Find them a room as well." He ordered.  
  
"Yes master Kai, follow me please." He said while leading them out, minus Mariah. Kai looked worried; thankfully, Ray was tired so he had gone to find his room also. This meant no annoying interruptions. He approached her as she sat on the coach with her face in her hands sighing heavily.  
  
"What's the matter Mariah? You should get some rest." He said in a concerned voice. Mariah jumped a little; she had assumed he had walked off with the rest.  
  
"What about you Kai? You have been awake longer than I have. You deserve as much sleep as anyone." Kai gave her a quick small smile. She really did care about him. He was going to ask her again, what it was between them, but it had been a hectic day. And by tomorrow, Ray would be gone. However, Kai had to ask her a question that was lingering at the back of his mind for some while now.  
  
"You don't like it here, and I remember the look you gave me when Tyson let slip I inherited my grandfathers wealth. Any other person would.."  
  
"Act a little more excited? When it comes to expense, I've, been there, done that." She exclaimed.  
  
"Your families rich? But I thought you lived in a small village."  
  
"I do, you know the saying, 'the past always comes back to haunt you.'"  
  
"And what is you're past?" Mariah looked him in the eyes. Could she trust him with this? Not even Ray or the white tigers knew about her past. The only one who knew was Taylor. However, Kai's gentle words gave her to confidence to tell him.  
  
"It's alright, Mariah, if you don't want to.."  
  
"my father, researched bit-beasts, kind of like Tyson's, only my dad made many big discoveries with them and it made him extremely rich. He even was the one who dug up Darticuno. Guess he just loved his work..maybe a little too much, because he liked doing his work more than he liked spending his time with me and my mum, not that she cared..she..she was."  
  
"She was what? You can tell me, I'm not going to broad cast it or anything."  
  
"She was famous; you name it she's done it, acting, modelling, and singing. She just loved the attention, all those people admiring her, loving her, praising her. I was only four or five and I still remember it all, feeling alone, feeling ignored. So I decided to run away, I ran maybe five or six miles until I reached the village. Met the white tigers, met Ray. It was the first time I ever met people my own age. They introduced me to one of the elders, he was kind. He convinced me to go back home. He said it wasn't worth leaving. So I did, by the time I got back it was dark, and I could remember seeing smoke from over the trees.." Mariah stopped to sniff a little; this memory was truly horrid to remember. Kai put his arm around her and held her close.  
  
"It's alright; if you can't go on..."  
  
"I came back to see fire engines and ambulances, all surrounding the mansion, it was completely covered in flames. There were only a few survivors, and they were just servants. I don't remember a lot after that, because afterwards I had gone in shock and was taken to a psychiatric ward. I think, I remember hearing the fire fighters saying that it wasn't regular, and that the fire was on purpose. My aunt, Taylor's mother was going to adopt me, but I was visited by the elder from the village, he offered to adopt me under a different name, so I could start again. So after that my last name as well as my first name was changed, so nobody would know."  
  
"Your first name? What was it before?" he questioned. Mariah sniggered slightly before answering.  
  
"Maria. Not a big change really, just an h." Kai smiled and kissed her head without realising. Mariah smiled back WITHOUT blushing. Kai had grown on her.  
  
"So 'Master Hiwatari' are you going to tell me your past?  
  
"A long story short, mum died, father left so grandfather adopted me and little sister, and she was only a baby at the time. And I was brought up in bio-volt, and afterwards I joined the Bladebreakers and you know the rest."  
  
"Okay..so what do you mean your father left?"  
  
"My grandfather was obsessed with the power of beyblades; my father just wanted kids to have fun when they played with them. Therefore, my grandfather disowned him, and in court my grandfather was considered more suitable to look after us, so he won custody. All I know after that is that he started his own toy store or something.."  
  
"You don't know? Didn't you ever try to contact him?"  
  
"My grandfather wouldn't let me, and any letters or birthday cards that he sent were taken back to him unopened."  
  
"But what about now? You could still contact him if you wanted, Kai!"  
  
"I know, but it's too late. Please don't keep pressing on the matter Mariah." Mariah looked down at the ground and muttered 'alright, I'm sorry..' Kai immediately felt guilty now so he wrapped his arms around Mariah and breathed her in. Mariah lightened up and relaxed in his arms. Then something crossed her mind.  
  
"Oh, Urm, Kai? You know you and I were being honest?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, on the plane, on the way to Japan..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It was me who gave you the love bite!"  
  
Kai: O_O  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Gah! Extra long chappy!  
  
Well I guess this is it! *sniff* well not really!  
  
I promise you all, nothing has changed! I'll be posting the next chapter next week, only it'll be classed as a different story, but I'll post on this story the link to it, so keep a look out on my story, k?  
  
However, if you all enjoy Kai+Mariah then check out my other stories too!  
  
I am starting to feel inspired; it must be because of lil bre and digital girl's kai and Mariah site! You should all check it out!  
  
Shout outs: Nina Thanks! And yes, I will continue. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari *blushes* aw thankies! Digitalgrls a much better writer though. Lol! Wonder no more! For I have updated, I am glad I have a fan! I feel so..*sniff* I think there's something in my eye.. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
SailorofTears Poor Mariah? I would luv to be stuck between k+r, wouldn't you? And I don't think I'll give away who she chooses, *cough*Kai*cough* I checked out your k+m fics, unlucky for you! Cause now im gonna nag you to continue! :p Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
DranzerDemonBikrGal HOORAY! GO ME! :P Lol! When I said spa, I didn't mean like a sauna or bath or something, its like fighting each other, or training with another person. XD!!! Are you trying to kill me with that bird thing? Well I saw that I was eating skittles and I choked on one! Poor bird. Okay let me try: look theres a cat, trying to get a fish in a pond..oops, it fell in! Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Galux Cat It was a Kenny/oc fic, he gets dumped officially soon, then he meets a new girl and gets over it! Gah! Busta an undercover bio-volt dude? You stole my idea, lol! I was going to have busta, p diddy and 50cent ect. Called the pimp bladders! (spoiler alert) And yeah, I do wuv busta, which is why it pained me to do this to him! Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
demon's-gurl lol it is k/m so dun worry! Read the next chaptor if you want to know what happens next!  
  
artemis347 glad you like k/m fics! Look at some of my reviewers, some do k/m fics aswell! But in mariahs defence, taylor and others did interrupt her kiss, its only fair to repay the favour! Gah! I thought I was the only one who still remember and..*cough*likes*cough* meh, im shallow, I just liked the blokes! Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Lil Bre *throws zoo at lil bre* meh, need more animals... gah? The epilogue is up? I thought you were going to email me when you did this!!! Kenny gets a new girl soon, VERY different comparired to him, but all along I planned to pair her with Tala so I could break kennys heart! Get it TAyLor+TALa? See the pattern? Ive been ill as well, which is why I havnt checked my fave stories for updates! Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Key Hmm, not make ray alone? I'll try but..he's a traitor, in my opion he sortof diserves it, but he wont be sad! He'll miss her, but he moves on...just not with any other girls, or guys for that matter! I don't hate him, I just want him to either be with Mariah, or be alone! Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Digitalgirl3 I know! Poor busta! I made him a perv! BAD ME! If my chappies great...yourS IS BETTER! :p As usual, ray will still be around to..BUT IN! But im getting rid of him for a while so Mariah can like Kai more! Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Thedigimonbabe Ya! But I wrote this before I heard 50cent, plus busta ish cuter! But that's my opion, if you like 50 better, that's okay..i forgive you! :P Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
kai and mariah gurlie fan thanks! Honestly, this fic is starting to feel like homework, the only diff is..i actually do it! SORRY! My MSN is down (piece of crap!) But you can mail me at my school address, tahaameera@eggbuckland.plym.sch.uk I miss you too! *cough*update ur fic!* K+M4 ever! Thanks 4 reviewing! 


	30. Read The Second Season

Authors Note:  
  
Hola people! Just ere to tell you guys where the next part of my fic is......well, its on another story! :P  
  
So check it out, k? Heres da link to save you guys some time! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1756139  
  
Now for the shout outs:  
  
artemis347  
  
ya! I get what you mean, special moments such as first kisses, shouldn't be interrupted! By ANYONE! In case u didn't read the top, the second season is up! Check it out if you want more,  
  
starbugkenny  
  
I'm glad u enjoyed my fic! Thanks for reviewing! Your user name has Kenny in it, I hope u dun mind him getting dumped so soon! But he gets a new g friend!.....eventually. he's going to 'heal' first.  
  
MasterDranzer I did update, but its on a diff story, check it out, k? romantic? *blushes* thankies! U never used to like k+m? well im glad I enlightened you on the k+m possibility! And if u like k+m a lot, check out my reviewers, they like to do k+m fics too! The next chappie is on a diff story, k?  
  
Ellen  
  
Hehe, well, im glad u can review again! I'll remember, lol! Curly Ellen! Nice name! well if u review by email, then use tahaameera@eggbuckland.plym.sch.uk because I get too much junk on hotmail, so I only use it for MSN. But im changing that email soon anyways. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chappie!  
  
DranzerDemonBikrGal the whole spa thing is my annoying spell check, it keeps trying to 'improve' things. So it thought that spar, sounded better as spa! Maybe I'll just check my own work without spell check!. Lol! The road thing! You didn't get the joke? In case u didn't notice, I sort of messed about a little on that chappie, on account of it being over 10 pages long, so I thought it would amuse me! Notice the: kai looks at Mariah, Mariah looks at kai, kai and Mariah were looking at each other' that's my weird sense of humour! ^^; u liked me humiliating Tala?....interesting! (note to self, make Tala look like idiot more often!)  
  
wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U-! you still think I make things develop? How weird! I never notice :P maybe its cause I write it on notepad and then type it up? You think im an awesome writer? Could you perhaps tell that to my English teacher? You wonder a lot! Lol, don't get lost! Well, rays in china again, but 'he'll be back!' so check out the second season, k? wow! I have a fan! *takes deep breath* I.......have....a....fan! thanks for reviewing!  
  
demon's-gurl  
  
lol! I noticed how you put 'does Ray TRY and win Mariah back! Lol! Obviously u'd rather see k+m together, eh? Well read the other season I just posted to see what happens next, k? thanks for reviewing!  
  
sexy-jess  
  
lol! Nice name XD im glad u liked my fic, there's more to come! Thank you for reviewing! Cyaz! ^_^  
  
yohko-lily problems with your computers? You liked the ending too, ne? apparently that's the best part! ^^; check out the 2nd season I posted, k? thanks for reviewing!  
  
Key Kai is sweet in my story? Lol! You think so? Well if he is, its only with Mariah! Thanks for answering your review? Nah! Thanks for reviewing me! It always boosts my self-esteem and enthusiasm when somebody gives me nice reviews such as yours! Its what keeps the story going! Check out the second season that ive just posted if you like it!  
  
Lil Bre  
  
WAH! BRE FORGOT ME! Lol so much mail, that's how I feel too! I got junk mail asking if I wanted 10 free pairs of boxers! I'm a girl!....I blame neopets, they give that junk! Hmm, you think it was too long? I know, but I wanted to end it fully. And ive put up my sequel! :hint, hint: lol! A zebra kicked you? did you go to a zoo, or was it the zoo I threw at u? oh that reminds me, *throws aquarium at Lil Bre* update ur fic! Ur turning into digitalgrl! She hardly ever updates either....as a matter of fact, I think I'll rant at her to update as well! My mums getting lion king, so I will see it! Lol! I looked at ur website, LOVED IT! I've done loads of k+m pics for ya, but my comp wont let me send them over email, so I'll need somewhere to post them on first, got any ideas? Is there such a thing as fanart.com? u watch too much star wars!....GAH! this is one hell of a shout out!  
  
Nina What's a good fic without a freaky past, ne? Ray will NEVER realise Mariah's not his, which is why the poor guy will be lead on A LOT! Yup, the poor guy doesn't get it! *sighs with Nina* Lol! I like sighing, I do it a lot in the fic!  
  
Digitalgirl3 the best part is the ending? Are you saying you would rather I stopped!?....lol! I kid! You liked Mariah's sad past?....u strange person! Lol! I kid again! Poor Mariah! Yup, bio volt is now after our pink heroine to get to Kai, update?....update!?.....UPDATE! isn't that what I keep asking u to do? Why must I go through waiting for k+m romance!?......I'll make u a deal, u update, then I'll update, then there's no excuse for either of us failing! Why would you find your brilliant chapter so funny? U are the queen of k+m, you rule along with the other two queens, Lil Bre, and lady sapphire! And I have a feeling k+m girlie fan shall be joining you!....then theres me....the peasant of k+m stories XD 


End file.
